True Intent
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella doesn't take Edward back after the trip to Italy. She's tired of all the lies and all his controlling ways, plus it's a different Cullen man that she wants. Something happens and Bella has to be turned immediately, and when her mate bites her, their world will be changed forever. They both become something different, something more. Rated M. Emmett/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **~A Bella & Emmett story~**_

 _ **Bella saves Edward when he runs off to Voltura on his suicide mission. Bella being the caring person that she is; saves him, but after all is said and done, she doesn't want him back. There is another Cullen man that she is after now. And Bella's new love interest is all too happy to make her dreams come true.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

Three days ago my life took a dramatic turn once again, all because I was pissed at my father and his new family. You see, I thought it would be fun to jump off the cliffs down a the reservation. I've witnessed the wolf pack do it many, many times. I also thought it would be fun as hell, and just maybe Charlie would notice me again. How wrong was I to think that he still cared? If anything, he ignore the fact that I was his damn daughter even more.

At least it really was fun.

Since he married Sue Clearwater he completely shut me out of his life. He told me that I could continue to live in his house until he sold it, but after that; I was on my own because I was not welcome to join him and his new family. All because I still love the Cullen's.

Once he learned all about the Cullen's and vampires, he called me a leech lover and that no daughter of his would ever associate with vampires. When he told me that, it pissed me off to no end and I lashed out calling him and his and new wife despicable people and asked if they were having an affair before Harry Clearwater kicked the bucket, because the man hasn't even been dead three months. I then ask if they killed him so that they could be together. What shocked me the most was that my dad actually look rather guilty and Sue looked ashamed. I seriously think that they did killed the poor man.

Hypocrites, the lot of them, because they had the audacity to call the Cullen's murderers. When in fact they don't drink from humans; only animals. Fucking, murdering assholes. If I ever find any proof, those fuckers are going down, hard. I don't give a shit that Charlie is my father. He told me that I was no daughter of his, so fuck him and his new family! They can kiss my lily white ass for all I care.

Hell, I would complain to my mother about whats going on but that bitch told me that she was wanting to start a new family with her new husband and that I should just stay with Charlie. She changed her number the very next day. So I was completely and utterly alone in this god forsaken world.

Anyway, Alice saw me jump from the cliff that day but she didn't see Jake pull me out, and since she cannot see the wolves; she thought I was dead. When I finally got back to my house, she was in my living room waiting for someone to get home so that she could get the detail of my death and funeral. I wanted to laugh at the look on her face when I walked in the house.

After explaining to her about what all has happened since they left, she got a vision of Edward reading Jasper's mind about my "death" then running off to Voltura to ask them to kill him. He apparently didn't want to live in a world where I didn't exist. Stupid fucker left me; said he didn't want me and that I was just a fucking pet. Why the hell should he care that I was dead or not? In my opinion, I think it all revolves around my blood and the way it sings or calls to him. Either way, the fucker is completely demented.

So Alice and I got our asses on a plane and flew all the way to Italy to stop him from doing some stupid shit that he couldn't take back. At the last second I was able to save him, but the Volturi wouldn't let us leave. They wanted to kill me because I knew too much and Eddie boy didn't intend on turning me. Alice just glared at her brother then showed Aro that I would become a vampire soon, that she would turn me if she had to. Edward didn't like that at all but kept his mouth shut until we left Italy, and an hour away from landing at SeaTac.

"Bella." Edward leans over Alice's tiny frame to look at me. I refused to set by him and that right there should of told him that I do not intend to get back together with him. He abandoned me and I cannot forgive that. "I know that you're mad at me for leaving you and I am truly sorry, but I really do love you and I don't intend to ever leave you again. I promise that I…"

"Stop right there, Edward!" I hold my hand up while shaking my head. "I've had nearly six months to come to terms with you abandoning me and all the terrible things that you said to me on the day that you left me. I just want to say that you made the right choice. At first I was devastated by you leaving me the way that you did, but I've come realized that we are just not meant to be. We are two very different people, Edward." I sigh and close my eyes. "I also realize that a majority of that pain that I felt when you all left me, was because you took everyone away from me. Your family meant more to me than anything and you selfishly took that away from me." I sigh as I lean my head back. "Look Edward, you will always have a place in my heart, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. Like you said in the woods that day; I was just a distraction to you, and I really do believe that you never loved me at all; just my silent mind and the call of my blood." I mumble the last part so only the vampires could hear me.

"Bella, please don't do this to us?" I shake my head and look to Alice for a little help while I grab my Ipod and turn my music up.

"You did this to us, not me." I mumble, knowing that he heard me loud and clear. I close my eyes and tune everyone out as I set back and listen to my play list.

I crack one eye open and look at Alice because she's moving around in her seat. Even though I can't hear them, I can tell that Alice is trying to reason with him by the way she keeps throwing her hand in the air and shaking her head, but I can tell that Edward will not give up so easily by the stubborn look he is give my pixie sister.

Why now? Why does he want me back now? I know that he didn't have any plans to come back for me and that he didn't miss me at all, by what Alice has told me about his current activities with the ice queen. So what's changed now? I guess it's true what they say. Men always want what they can't have. Or, is it the grass is always greener? Hell, I don't know what his fucking deal is. I do know that I will never take him back; I'd sooner die a thousand painful deaths than do something that stupid, again. So…too bad for him, he can never have me, ever again.

Over the months that I have been alone, I've come to realized that I'm not and never was in love with Edward. I'm in love with someone else, and Edward help me see that when he left me alone in the woods that day. It was like I never meant anything to him, and that alone helped me realize that he didn't mean that much to me; not like I thought he did.

You see, at first I thought I was going to die from Edwards absence, but over time I realized that Edward and I were not meant to be, that he wasn't what was missing in my life.

Yes, I loved him once upon a time, and on some far off and very distant level, I always will have some form of feelings for him, and that does mean something to me. But Edward is not my destiny and never has been.

Over the months I have thought about it, and thought about it some more, and I've come to the realization that when I think about the entire Cullen family as a whole, I see that I missed them all as a family; my family. They were the family that I have always wanted.

A mother that I didn't have to take care of. Esme took care of me like a true mother should and I miss that so much. She made me feel special and loved. I seriously miss that motherly love from her. She truly is a wonderful mother. Way better than my mother ever could be.

Then there is Carlisle. He's the father that discusses things with me and talks to me. He isn't shy or distant, and he doesn't judge me, on anything. He makes me feel like a child again and when I think of how he told me that I would always be his daughter, I feel my heart breaking over and over again. They truly are my parents; more so than my real parents could hope to be.

I get the same feeling when I think of Alice, but she's my sister in every sense of the word, but blood. She's my best friend and I love her dearly. I have missed our small arguments over shopping and the way I like to dress. I miss her wonderful advise on life and love. I miss and love her, and the wonderful person that she is. I miss how she use to scream at Edward when he would yell and growl if Jasper tried to talk to me or got too close to me. God I missed my sister, so damn much.

I never really got the chance to know Jasper because he was fairly new to the animal diet and like I said before, Edward would throw and damn tantrum if he got too close to me. So we never formed much of a bond, but I have always wanted him to be the big brother that I never had. I don't and never did blame him for my birthday fiasco; that is his nature and I understand and respect that completely. I remember looking him dead in the eye the moment I cut my finger. I could tell that he was struggling but he didn't lung at me until Edward threw me into the glass plates. And to add fuel to that inferno; Jasper was feeling everyone's blood lust, not just his own. My blood sings to Edward like no other and Jasper felt that plus all the others blood lust, on top of his own. That, in my opinion, makes him so much stronger than even Carlisle and that in it's self deserves nothing but respect. It pissed me off when Edward said that Jasper was the weakest link in the family. He didn't understand, or wanted to even hear that Jasper could feel the same pull for my blood that Edward did. Needless to say, I am very proud of Jasper and the strength and control that he has shown.

With Edward reading everyone's thoughts; he should know this and he more than likely does. He just needs someone to blame other than himself.

Ugh, just thinking of how selfish Edward is, pisses me off to no end.

Now moving on to the next person. Rosalie. I never really liked her, not one damn bit, and I know the feeling is more mutual, but I really do not care because she was just too fake and bitchy for me to even want to get to know. Hell, I was actually happy that she left. And I was extremely pleased to hear that she has gone off on her own. Good riddance bitch!

Now that brings us to Emmett. Sweet, sinful, and very sexy Emmett. The first time I thought about not ever seeing him again, I felt as if I would die. My heart shattered every single time I thought of him. Over the time that they all were gone, I come to realize that I was in love with him and that I felt that way the moment I first met him, but he was with Rosalie and I couldn't compete with her only good quality, her inhuman beauty. It's funny though, because when the Cullen's were still in my life I thought of Emmett as a really good friend, that always went out of his way to make me smile and laugh, even if it got him into trouble with the ice queen. He made me happy every time I saw him. I fell in love with him and I seriously fell really fucking hard.

Before Alice and I made it to Italy, she updated me on how the family was doing now, and when she told me of Emmett and Rosalie not being together anymore I want to jump for joy. I wanted to go find him as soon as possible and tell him how I felt, and still feel about him.

When She told me of Rosalie and Edwards affair I actually laughed then thanked her for being honest with me. She wasn't surprised of my reaction because she saw that I wouldn't take Edward back. Alice also gave me knowing looks any time she said his name. So, I honestly think that she knows of my feelings for Emmett.

I'm jolted back to the myself when the plane comes to a stop on the runway. As soon as the disembark sigh came on, I jumped from my seat and began walking towards the exit with Alice next to me and Edward sulking behind us.

"Come on, the family is waiting on us in the terminal." Alice hooks her tiny arm in mine and pulls me out of the plane faster. "I'm so excited to see my Jazzy." God, I missed my pixie sister.

I just laugh at her excitement and move my legs faster because I'm really excited to see everyone as well.

"Bella boo!" My smile widens when I hear that booming voice that I have been wanting to hear for so long. My heart rate picks up as I look around and when I see his hulking body and his gorgeous face I take off running towards him at full speed. His smile grows the closer I get and when I finally reach him I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his thick body, hugging him to me as tight as I can, letting the tears fall freely.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again, Em." I cry into his neck. Oh god, he smells so good.

I shiver when I feel one of Emmett's hands on my back and the other gripping my thigh as he hugs me tightly to his sexy body.

I feel his soft yet hard, cold lips pressed to the skin just under my ear. "I've missed you so much, Isabella." Oh, that voice. The way that he said my full name, and the way that he's holding me has my body on fire. I think even I can smell my arousal at this point. "You smell so good." Holy shit he just moaned in my ear.

Does he want me as much as I want him? God, I really fucking hope so…

I turn to look at Edward when I hear him growling and staring at Emmett with so much hate as Esme hugs him. I roll my eye and turn back to Emmett with a bright smile just for him. I lean my head up so that I can look Emmett in the eyes. "I've missed you too." I turn and look at Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. "I've missed you all, so much."

I feel Emmett press his lips to my neck just before he sets me back on my feet. I look up at him and grin before I turn back to the rest of the family. Esme and Carlisle move towards me quickly then sandwich me between them as they hug me tightly.

"Oh god, please forgive us for listening to Edward and leaving you like that. You are and always will be my daughter; my baby girl, and I am so damn sorry for listening to Edward." Esme sobs as she hugs me tighter. "I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to, sweetheart."

"Yes Bella, please forgive us for leaving you like that?" Carlisle runs his hand over my hair in a fatherly way. "I can understand why you didn't call us after we left, but please my daughter, will you give us a chance to make it up to you?"

"I forgive you. I love you all so much and I would have called but I didn't have your new numbers." I look up at Edward and the look on his face is such a guilty look. What did he do?

I didn't have to wait long to find out…

"I put all our new numbers in the letters that we all wrote you. Edward was suppose to give you our letters before he ended things with you." Carlisle looks over at Edward with a look of disappointment clear as day on his handsome face while Alice begins to mutter _'why didn't I see that shit?'_ over and over again.

"Nope, all I got when he left was lost in the woods for nearly twenty two hours and hypothermia because he thought it would be a good idea to take me out about a mile behind my house to call me a pet then dump me like yesterdays trash, then leave me there to die." I glare at Edward just as everyone growls at him. "And you wonder why I won't take you back." I shake my head in disgust.

Emmett tries to step forward to, no doubt, beat Edwards ass, but Carlisle holds him back. "Alright children, lets get back to the house and we'll get to the bottom of all this." Carlisle says quietly before motioning us out of the airport.

As we all start to follow Carlisle, Edward moves to walk next to me but before he can get anywhere near me Emmett throws his arm over my shoulder and growls at Edward.

"Back off asshole. Oh, and I hope you're ready for the ass whooping that you've earned." Emmett growls at Edward just as Alice laces her arm through mine on my other side. "You will never hurt her again. I'll make damn sure of that." Oh god in heaven above. Angry Emmett is a very, very sexy Emmett.

I look over at Jasper when I hear him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing darlin, just tone down those emotions, will ya?" Oh god, I forgot he is an empath.

"Sorry, Jazz."

And cue the blushing…

… _ **Stay tuned**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Emmett And Bella**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

Things have changed drastically ever since the family moved back to forks and reunited with Bella. Our family is finally moving forward in a much better direction. The moment we all left Bella after that terrible birthday party that Alice didn't see blowing up in everyone's faces, our family just completely feel apart; more so than it already was.

Things were never really right with this family to begin with. Now though, no one even got along anymore and life just seemed to darken even further after we left Bella, in the way that it made everyone just want to avoid each other completely. More so than before we all even met Bella Swan.

After we all were made to leave forks because of bitchward and his insistent fucking whining, Carlisle and Esme were still the most loving couple/parents that I have ever seen or had the pleasure of knowing. But they were just not entirely there anymore. We missed Bella too much to even pretend to be civil with one another.

Those two, along with Jasper and Alice are the only ones that have tried to keep us all together, despite all our differences. They're constantly trying to make this family whole and happy again, but if I'm being honest here; we weren't ever getting that happy feeling of completion back without Bella, no matter how hard anyone tries. And I really don't want to go back to the way things were. I want us all to move in a different direction, especially me and Bella. I want us all to be together and happy and now that Rose is gone, we will be.

You see, over the last few years Rose and I have been going through a continuous downward spiral; falling further and further apart as the years pass us by, and once Bella was brought into our lives; the distance between us grew to epic proportions, but unlike Rose, I don't blame Bella one damn bit. Hell, if anything Bella made me realize that Rose was never good for me and I was not good for her. We're just too very different people and what we tried so hard to have between us was never meant to work or last.

Over the last few years we just completely drifted apart, we were still able to talk to one another and be civilized. At least for the sake of our family, but now though, I can't even look at her without wanting to rip her self centered ass apart. Hell, the way the bitch treats me makes me want to kill her, then bring her back and kill her again. She made it a point everyday to call me stupid or not worth the life I was given. That shit use to hurt like hell but now I just ignore her because I now know that she is just trying to make herself feel better by trying to make me feel unworthy.

The bitch has major issues, if you ask me.

The funny thing about all that is though, is that I have always known that Rose was using me to make Edward jealous because she's in love with him and he was infatuated with her to, but he has always been the type of man that was more…reserved, and Rose's dumb ass thought he didn't want her. So being the stupid whore that she is, she used me to try and get to him. And she calls me a dumb ass.

To everyone besides me, Edward only acted on his feelings when it was made known to everyone that Rose and I were no longer a couple, but I know the truth with those two; Hell, I caught them together back in the 90's and then I caught them again a couple of weeks before we all left Bella. And up until we left Forks, it pissed Rose off to be treated like the other woman and was royally pissed that Edward feel in love with a human. Like I said; the bitch is fucking stupid, and seriously bat shit crazy.

When Eddie boy left Bella and was finally with only Rose, she reveled in it; hell, she bathed in that shit. Rose just jumped at the chance of having him all to herself, like she wanted. She is and will always be the most vapid bitch to ever walk this earth. The only genuine thing about her is that she wants more than anything, even Edward, to be a mother. I find it amusing that, that is her only good quality. I told her as much. I also told her that her not being able to bare children is most likely her punishment for her selfishness and hateful behavior.

Yeah, she didn't like my harsh words all that much.

Rose and I actually got our divorce the day after Edward made us all leave Bella. Rose wouldn't sign the damn papers until she was sure she had Eddie boy by the balls. Boy did it piss her off when she found out that Edward didn't really want her and that he actually wanted Bella back and tried to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead. After that she tried and failed to reunite with me to make him jealous, yet again, but I flat out told her to fuck off and that I would never take her stupid ass back.

The moment Edward flipped out and ran off to the Volturi, Rose realized that she was truly and utterly unwanted by me and just an easy lay to Edward, she tried to take out her anger on me and kick my ass but when she realized that I could and would kill her if she continued to act like a childish little bitch, she high tailed it and left the family, hopefully for good. The moment the she devil was gone I felt free and alive for the first time in decades. I was finally able to breathe again without smelling her stench.

Jasper and Alice are still going strong with their relationship just like Carlisle and Esme, and that alone gives me hope that one day I'll have the person that completes me, the person I have come to realize that I want more than anything on this planet. The moment I realized that I was in love with Bella Swan, I felt more alive and happier than I have ever felt in all my human and vampire years. I should have never listen to Edward and left Bella. But I did, and I will never stop regretting that stupid decision, as long as I live. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to Bella.

When Bella, Alice, and Edward got off the plain from Italy I was sure that Bella would have taken the asshole back but the moment I saw his expression and the way she wouldn't even let him near her, I was thoroughly thrilled. My thoughts at that moment made Edward growl at me, then he tried to moved closer to Bella, only for her to glare at him then run towards us. She then did something that pleased me to no end. She ran straight to me and jumped into my arm, hugging me as tight as a human could, then making me want her even more by wrapping those long and deliciously toned legs around my hips. All the while telling me that she missed me so much and to never leave her again. It shocked me even further when I could smell how aroused she was by my very presence. She also told me that night that she was glad that I kick the, and I quote. "Self centered, dumb blonde cunt-pire" to the curb.

I never been so aroused before in my life as I was that night. I fucking wanted her and I knew that she wanted me.

Eddie boy didn't like my line of thanking after that day so he tried and failed to keep Bella away from me as she settled back into our lives, but Bella being Bella, put her foot down and told him very politely, to fuck off. She told him that he would not control her or her decisions ever again. God I was so proud, and turned on when she went off on him like that.

And again, my thoughts pissed the Victorian prude off even more than I already had. I was, and still am thoroughly pleased with myself for getting under his skin like that.

When Bella came over to the house the next day, things weren't as hectic as they were the night before, and it gave me a chance to truly study her and my rapidly growing feelings for her. It all hit me like a damn mac truck when I realized that I felt this strong pull towards her. A pull that could only be felt between mates. It's like this strong tugging sensation on my heart and I can't control it. Hell, I didn't and don't ever want to control it because I fucking want her, badly. I want to own her like she now owns me. I want for her to let me love her, and claim her as mine.

Just thinking about her and Edward together makes my blood boil, and to my sublime happiness; Bella still hasn't taken Eddie boy back, but that hasn't stopped the fucker from trying his damnedest to get her back under his thumb and control her every move though. Seriously, we've only been back three days and anytime she is with us at the house, or anywhere else for that matter, he makes a point to try and hover over her or try to control everything she does; down to what she eats. I can tell that she is almost to the point of rage, but every time she gets to that point she'll turn to me and her eyes soften. It's like I'm the only one that can calm her down, but the way she looks at me gives me hope that one day soon she will be mine and I'll be hers. Hell, I am already hers.

I can feel that Bella truly hates Edward now, and the way she looks at him; it's like she knows all his secrets; all his lies and indiscretions. Hell, I honestly think that she knows all about he and Rose's sick love affair… And to my extreme pleasure, the way Bella looks at Edward now, tells me that she would love nothing more than to set his ass on fire. Oh, and I would gladly help her with that task.

Alice must have told her everything that has happen...

"Damn it Edward, this is not your fucking decision! It's mine and the entire families, so back off!" Hell yeah, you tell him Bells. They have been arguing ever since she drove up this morning and her anger towards him as been growing to boiling levels because the asshole won't leave her alone. I can tell that Bella's anger is affecting the Jazz man, because right now Alice is having a hard time holding Jasper down, to keep him from beating the stuffing out of the Eddie.

I just sit back in my lazy boy with my hands behind my head and grin when the beautiful angry woman inters the room and walks straight over to me. The moment she plop her cute little ass on the arm of my recliner, my grin turns cheesy as I look over at Eddie boy. I wink at him as I reach out towards her sexy hips and pull her down into my lap causing the mind raping whore child to growl at me, yet again. "Shut the fuck up, Eddie boy." I laugh then deliberately begin to fantasize and visualize Bella's naked and sweaty body beneath me as I make love to her. Her body blushing furiously and sweating while screaming my name and writhing beneath me as I pound into her warm, wet and oh so tight…

"Emmett!" Edward roars at me causing me to grin. "You are fucking sick!" _Oh this will happen eventually Eddie boy, and it's not sick at all. It's a beautiful act between two willing adults._ I taunt the asshole in my mind.

"Language, boys!" Esme yells at us but I ignore her and continue to talk to Edward in my mind.

' _You see, I'm a man Eddie boy, and Bella is a very sexy woman and I intend to make her mine. She needs a man like me, not a forever seventeen year old, childish boy that has control issues. Oh, and if you don't like what's in my thoughts, then I suggest that you simply stay the fuck out of my head, Edward."_ I give him a low growl then grin as I continue to piss him off with my thoughts and, no doubt, with the way my hands are traveling up Bella's bare, soft, and oh so sexy thighs. Damn, these shorts that Bella's wearing are sinful and would look even better on my bedroom floor.

Just to make all this better, Bella hums and leans her back against my chest as her body relaxes into mine completely. Her tight little ass begins to squirm against me, causing my dick to twitch upon contact with her sweet ass. _"Do you see what I do to her? Can you smell what I'm doing to her just by touching her body? I can smell it, and fuck me, her arousal smells so damn good. Hey Eddie? Does the image of what I plan to do with My Bella excite you? Or does it remind you of the whore that took your virtue? Did you feel how broke in Rose is? Hell, I bet that you didn't feel anything at all. I bet your tiny little dick just fell right on in. Hahaha! I can't imagine you got off in that cave.'_ I continue to chuckle while I taunt the pitiful bastard in my head.

I shake my head then hug Bella to me tighter, just as everyone else makes their way into the family room for the meeting that Bella called for earlier this evening.

Edward lets out another sissy growl as he continues to glare at me. "You are sick, Emmett! No wonder Rose left you!" He yells out at me and I grin when Bella glares at him.

"Edward!" Bella yells at him.

I tap her leg and grin at her. "Its alright." I grin and turn back to Edward. "Correction, little boy!" I laugh at the fucker. "I left Rose because I was tired of her using me to make you jealous. I was tired of all the lies and cheating. The skank would fuck anyone, but you already know that all to well, by first hand encounters; don't you? Seeing as you rode that bicycle pretty damn often, yourself. Even after Bella risked her neck to save your sorry ass. Don't deny it, I know that you've been sneaking out to meet up with her a couple of times this week. Starting with the night that you came back from Italy. Why are you still trying to get Bella to take you back if you are gonna continue to cheat on her like you did before? Huh? No answer for that, little Eddie boy?" I look down at Bella as she begins to laugh really hard. "You knew all about what he has done and been doing, didn't you?"

Bella nods her head and points to Alice and Jasper. "Yep, it's why I nailed all the windows in my house shut and had Jazz add more locks to my doors. I know that won't stop a vampire from getting in but nothing is broken yet so it has kept unwanted guest out." I turn to my sister and brother. Alice just gives me a little wink causing Edward to growl at us.

"You told her?! How could you, Alice?!" Edward screeches like a damn woman, then continues in a quieter but still angry tone. "Why are you hiding your thoughts, Alice?" He asks her like she is not aloud to keep her thoughts to herself.

God, Edwards is such a selfish asshole. He and Rose are perfect for each other.

"Yes, I did tell her because you clearly weren't planning to tell her, and my sister has every right to know all about your dirty deeds! Oh, and I'm hiding my thoughts because I can, Edward." She laughs along with Bella, Jasper, and myself. "Is it against the law for me to want my thoughts to be private?" Alice narrows her eyes at Edward. "Bella's thoughts are private; so why can't mine be?"

Edwards huff. "That's because I can't read her mind."

Alice's laughs loudly. "Oh, so since no one else can block their thoughts from you, that means you are privy to hear whatever you want to hear from the rest of us? You are so demented, Edward. I know you can block out our thoughts! I know you can pick and choose who and what you hear, so mind your own fucking business and stay the hell out of our heads, asshole!"

Jasper stands and gets in Edwards face. Oh yeah, I can tell that he is beyond pissed because assward is upsetting his mate and I don't blame Jazz one damn bit because he has upset my mate, repeatedly ever since the moment she came back into our lives.

"Edward." Jasper points his finger in Eddie's chest. "You might want to start listening to Alice because I will not have you upsetting her any longer." Jasper growls low and menacingly but Edward isn't paying him any attention because he is looking at me like he wants to kill me.

' _Ah, I guess you heard me refer to Bella as my mate. She is my mate, I can feel the pull, Edward, and the sooner you except that the better off you will be.'_ I wink at him as I reveal my thoughts to him.

"No!" He hisses quietly.

"Yes!" I hiss right back to him as I pull Bella closer to me while we all just continue to stare at each other until Carlisle walks into the room with Esme and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, let's all calm down and get to the reason why we're having this meeting." Carlisle turns to Bella and smiles down at her then takes a seat next to Esme. "Bella, the floor is yours my dear."

Bella nods then looks around the room. "Thank you, Carlisle." She nods to him. "First, I just wanted to say that I am so happy that you all are back and everything, really I am. But I cannot live like this again…" She stops talking and looks down at her hands and then begins playing with my fingers.

During Bella's pause I begin to panic. She doesn't want us back in her life? She doesn't want me? Oh god, I can't lose her again. I'm abruptly broken from my panic attack when I feel Bella lace her fingers through mine, then she squeezes my hand tightly. I turn my head and smile when I see Bella smiling at me with the most loving and caring smile I have ever seen.

"What I mean is that, I have decided that I want to be a vampire now. Even though Edward and I are not getting back together I still want to be a part of this family, and _my decision_ has absolutely nothing to do with the Volturi demanding that I am turned as soon as possible. I love you all, and I won't survive losing this family again." Bella grips my hand even tighter as I caress her arm. "As you all know, I have been living on my own ever since Charlie moved to the reservation with his new family. So you guys are the only family that I have left, so I won't be missed by anyone." Bella says quietly as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

To say I was shocked when she told us that Charlie basically abandoned her when he married Sue Clearwater, just two months after her previous husband mysteriously passed away, would have been an understatement. Granted, Charlie let her stay in his house but in the process he gave her up for what he thinks, are bigger and better things, and now he wants nothing to do with his own daughter anymore because of what the wolves have told him about us and that Bella knew all along, and still loves us. I could kill that asshole for hurting her like that. I could also kill the wolves for breaking the damn treaty, and I should, but Carlisle said that we could use that for when it comes time for Bella's transformation. He said that since they broke the treaty first, they have no leg to stand on when it comes to turning Bella. I agree whole heartedly. Edward? Not so much.

Edward is no better than Charlie. I really hate them both and I can tell that Bella feels the same.

I ignore Edwards growls at my thoughts on his and Charlies similarities and the fact that Bella hates them both. I instinctively pull Bella tighter in my arms, then wipe her tears off her beautiful face. " _I_ will never leave you ever again, Bella. I promise. You are stuck with me now, baby. Hell, I didn't want to leave you in the first place." I tell her quietly then lean down and press my lips to the sensitive skin just under her ear, causing her to shiver and earning us another growl from Edward as he moves closer to us.

It's no secret to anyone on how I feel about Bella, and I know that Bella knows this as well; based on how I treat her and all the sensual ways I like to touch her, and the fact that she responds to me in ways that make her body cry out for me to take her. Yeah, the sexy woman knows that I want her and I know that she wants me just as much. Take that Eddie boy!

"Emmett!" The fucker growls at me, yet again.

"Back off Edward. You know deep down that she is mine and there is nothing that you can do about it, so shut the fuck up before I make you." I growl at the fucker too low and fast for Bella to hear me.

Bella takes a deep shuttering breath then begins to rub my hand in a soothing caress as she continues. "Edward has made it quite clear that he would rather the Volturi kill me than turn me so..." I growl then glare at the bastard.

"Bella that is not what I said." Edward pinches the bridge of his nose as he starts to pace the room. "There are ways to avoid the Volturi so that you can remain human. I don't want to damn your soul, love. Can't you see that? You don't want this life! I know what is best for you, Bella, and being a vampire is not what is best for you. Please, tell me that you see and understand that?"

I roll my eyes at the controlling idiot.

"What I see and understand, Edward…" Bella stands and I instinctively move with her. "…Is that you don't want me around forever! What I see and understand, is that you want this fragile little human to stay dependent on you until I grow old and die!" She's screaming in his face now as she moves closer to him. "But let me tell you what you don't see and understand, asshole!" Her body is shaking now as I continue to hold her to me. "I do not want to spend the rest of my life running and looking over my shoulder, just so you can keep me human! No, fuck that you self righteous dick head! This is NOT your decision! So back off!" Bella takes a deep breath then turns to me. "Emmett, what do you want? Do you want me to stay human or…"

I cut her off as I lift her up into a tight hug. "When and where do you want me to bite you?" I grin at her while we both ignore the prude that is currently growling at us. "I don't care if I'm the only one that wants you to become a vampire. If this is what you want, I'll gladly bite you, baby. Hell, I'm not giving you the choice; I'm gonna bite the shit out of you very fucking soon, Bella." I tell her honestly causing her to give me the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen in all my years. Human or vampire, I have never seen such a beautiful creature in all my life.

God in heaven, I am so much in love with Bella Swan.

The moment I turn to spin her around I feel a body collide with mine. I suddenly lose my grip on Bella, sending her flying back with incredible force. A moment later I'm standing with Eddie boys arm in my hand and he is laying on the floor crying like a little bitch with Jasper's boot in his throat holding him down. I toss his arm across then room then turn back to my mate only to see Alice, Carlisle, and Esme crouched over her and she is not moving at all.

I race over and fall to my knees at the sight of Bella's broken and bloodied body. "Carlisle?" I whimper when I see her broken beyond repair. Well, beyond repair by human standards.

"She's not dead son; not yet, but she's fading fast. Can you do it without losing control?" Carlisle looks up at me in question and all I can do is nod. "Then bite her now, Emmett."

I nod again as I lean over her. "I'm gonna make it better, Bella." I kiss her soft lips for the first time. "I can't lose you again, baby." I lean down and press my lips to her neck, then sink my teeth into her flesh, being as gentle as I can. I take a small gulp of her sweet blood before I begin to inject as much venom into her frail and broken body as I can.

When I'm satisfied and sure that she will turn, I remove my teeth from her neck then press my lips to hers once more, and the moment our lips touch the world around me begins to fade away, and my body collapses next to Bella.

"Emmett!" I hear several screams as I grasps Bella's hand tightly in mine.

I feel her soft warm hand squeeze mine weakly just as the darkness consumes me completely.

… _ **Stay tuned**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

I don't know how long I've been out, but when I come back to my senses, I feel a slight breeze on my skin, and warm sunlight shining down on my body. I crack one eye open and groan when the brightness of the room burns and causes my eyes to tear up. What the hell is going on, and why does my entire body feel achy like I was out drinking last night? Vampires don't get hangovers. Hell, that time I bet Jasper that I could drink all the alcohol in a liquor store didn't give me a hangover; it gave me one hell of a buzz for a few days, but no hangover. Ah, Good times.

I slowly move my arm to rub my face only to feel someone laying on it and a soft warm body pressed against mine. I open my eyes again, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light. When I can finally see clearly I look down at the beautiful woman in my arms. Bella? What the hell happened to us? I remember biting her to save her life after Edward, the idiot, hurt her and then nothing but total darkness. I need to find out what the hell happened to us.

I groan when my body gives a painful protest to any sort of movement, so I stretch my free arm out a few time to ease the tension from my stiff joints. As soon as the stiffness has eased a bit and I'm finally able to move without any pain, I reach my hand up and stroke Bella's soft warm face once I've swiped her hair away and tucked it behind her ear. "Bella." I try to wake her, ignoring the pain and stiffness that I still feel in the rest of my joints when I move. I can feel the pain in my body slowly easing up so I flex and stretch the rest of my body. Well, besides the arm that Bella is still laying on. "Baby, come on wake up." She moans softly as she stretches out like a lazy cat. She finally rolls over to face me, then burrows her body closer to mine and begins rubbing her hand up and down my bare chest. Damn, the feel of her hand on my body like this is simply amazing. The jolt that I feel passing throughout my entire body from her simple touch has me hard as steel in seconds and suddenly my body begin to feel so much better, despite the grogginess that I'm still feeling. We truly do belong together. We belong to each other, completely.

It's not the first time that I have gotten this feeling from her touch and knew that this gorgeous woman was meant for me, but I didn't know it until I quit focusing of Rose and it only got stronger when Bella stopped focusing on Assward. Best damn upgrade ever, for the both of us! Damn, I'm one lucky man.

"Five more minutes, please baby." I chuckle at the sleepy head in my arms and that's when hits me and I realize that the sun is streaming through the window on us, and me nor Bella are sparkling like vampires, or disco balls. What the fuck happened to us? We should be blinding each other with the way that the sun is shining on us.

I look down at Bella again and notice that her body has changed dramatically. She already had a sexy little body, but now, she has filled out so much more than she was. She's more curvier than she was before I bit her and her tits are fucking huge and perky as hell. She is absolutely fucking radiant, like a vampire, but I can tell that she's not completely a vampire. I can see the blood flowing just under her skin, but I can also smell the venom underlining the scent of her blood. Her heart still beats too. It's in this moment that I come to realize that her heartbeat isn't the only one pounding in the otherwise silent room. Holly shit! I can feel my once silent and dead heart just pounding away in my chest and it's just as loud and fast as Bella's, due to the fact that she has her long sexy legs wrapped around my hip with her warm core pressed against my steel cock. My eyes are still focused on her heaving cleavage that is so close to spilling out of her really tight tank top. Oh titty fuck me now, she is not wearing a bra.

When I finally and forcefully tear my eyes from my woman's tits I reach my hand up to my face and poke my cheek, then pinch it hard. My skin feels more human but still firm and impenetrable as it was. It's like I'm still a vampire but I also have the characteristics of a human. Like the way the skin on my arm and hand is tented with a dark tan; just like it was when I was human.

Seriously, what the fuck happened to us?

"Bells, babe I need you to get up. Something happened to us, something…" I stop talking when her head snaps up from my chest. Her eyes staring right into my soul, and I can feel and hear my heart rate accelerate faster and pound harder.

"What's wrong Emmett? What happened? The last thing I remember is you hugging me and then it all went dark. What happened?" She stops her rambling and tilts her head to the side, looking at me like she's seeing me for the first time ever. "Emmett, your eyes are so beautiful. They're bright green but there's also some traces of dark brown in them. Oh my god, you feel so soft and warm to me..." She's now rubbing her hands all over my naked torso and up to my neck, then back down to the elastic of my pants. Her tiny hand slips under the waist band of my pajama pants. Oh fuck, this feels fantastic. She smile at me so seductively when her finger touches the tip of my hard twitching cock.

I groan and close my eyes, praying to god that she doesn't stop anytime soon. "…And you're cheeks are turning a delicious shade of red. I can literally see the blood flowing beneath your skin. Oh and you have a really nice tan. Jesus Em, you're so fucking hot!" To my utter disappointment she slides her hand out of my pants and back up my heaving chest.

"What the…why did you stop?" Okay, I'll admit; I probably look like a pouting idiot, but come on. That felt so damn good; too fucking good for her to just stop now.

"Later baby, I promise." Bella gives me a very sexy smile as she leans her beautiful face closer to mine.

I reach my hand up and caress her soft cheek, and as I look into her eyes I realized that they are still chocolate brown, but they have streaks of bright green in them now. Like the color of my human eyes. "What happened to us, baby?" I moan because she is still rubbing one hand up and down my chest and the other is now tracing my collarbone.

"I don't know, but I feel so different. I feel like I'm stronger and more alive than I have ever felt in my entire life. Am I a vampire now, Em?" Her hand suddenly slides around to my back and she pulls herself closer to me, just as my hand that's not holding her to my body, slides up her thigh that is still hitched around my hip. My hand finally touches her ass cheek, over the thin material of her tiny shorts. She lets out a soft moan when I give her firm flesh a tight squeeze while thrusting my hips into hers a few time. Oh god, I can't stop touching her. Hell, I don't want to stop touching her, because her body feels so damn good beneath my hands and against my aching cock.

I fucking want, no I need this woman so damn badly it hurts.

Bella lets out a loud squeal when I suddenly lift her up and roll over on my back, so that she's now laying on top of me and straddling my hips. "Bella, Emmett?" We both snap our heads up and turn to the door, only to see Carlisle walking into the room with his medical bag and a very uncomfortable look on his face. "How do you both feel?"

"Great!" We both answer him at the same time then start laughing along with Carlisle. I can also hear Alice, Esme, and Jasper laughing down stairs accompanied by a sissy sounding growl.

I grin up and Bella as she sets up into a cowgirl position and causing her pussy to press harder into my aching cock. Oh goddamn, this sexy woman will be to true death of me.

Instead of focusing on the fuck hot image of Bella riding me hard and fast, I look over at Carlisle and chuckle. "I felt like shit when I first woke up, but now I feel so…"

"Alive." Bella finishes my thoughts and I give her a little thrust of my hips, causing her to hiss softly at me right before she freezes then gives me a weird look. "Holy shit!" She sets up further but continues to straddle me in a very compromising position, but I am not gonna complaining because the way Bella is straddling my lap; I can feel her hot core pressed against my hard and throbbing dick. Fuck, I wish Carlisle would get the hell out, now.

Bella turns to me as I lift her up a little then set up against the headboard of the bed and then I set her right back down on my dick. She gives me a mischievous little grin as she bit her bottom lip, when I place my hands on her ass as I thrust my hip into her again. "Later baby." She mouths to me causing my cock to twitch beneath her, repeatedly. Fucking hell, I just might cum right here and now. Bella winks at me then turns back to Carlisle. "I heard them down stairs, Carlisle. Shit, I can hear the fucking traffic on the highway…"

"Watch your language, young lady!" Esme laughs from her position in the living room, along with everyone else except Edward.

"Sorry mom..."

"Emmett, how do you feel, now? Do you feel any different?" Carlisle reaches into his bag and pulls out his stethoscope and several sheets of paper. I wanted to blurt out that I'm feeling horny as fuck and that he needs to get the fuck out of our room, so that I can feel Bella's tight virgin pussy wrapped tightly around my painfully hard cock but yeah…I don't blurt that thought out, because that would be a little awkward and I would definitely get my ass chewed out by Esme.

Carlisle raises his eyebrow and gives me a knowing smirk but ignores my current situation as he reads over something. And god bless the good doc; he also ignores the fact that Bella just swiveled her hips against mine, causing me to moan loudly and squeeze her ass hard as thrusting up into her a little. "Oh god woman, you are killing me." I whisper in her ear causing her to giggle and roll her hip again.

Fuck, I'm gonna cum in my pants like a pubescent teenager…or Edward.

"Um, yeah. I ran some tests on you both while you were going through your…transformations? Anyway, the results were quite unbelievable if I'm being honest here. It seems that you both are vampires because you still have venom in your systems, but you both have blood and functioning bodies as well. All your organs are working like they do in humans, but it seem that your body still doesn't need them, all except for your heart, and that is only because your blood still needs to be pumped through you system." Carlisle scratches his head then looks at us once again. "Do you both feel the burn in your throats? Are you hungry for food or thirsty for blood? I'm sorry, I'm just at a loss here."

"I could go for a stack of Esme's awesome pancakes, but at the same time I do feel a slight tickle in the back of my throat. Does that mean that I'm wanting blood?" Bella shrugs then looks at me questioningly.

I smile and nod at my girl, then look back at Carlisle.

"You know, I could go for both too, to be honest." I shrug then look back at Bella when I feel her hand on my cheek.

"Good God Emmett, you are so gorgeous and those eyes…" I grin and pull her body tighter against mine. "And you feel so damn good against my body." Damn, that moan was so fucking sexy.

Carlisle needs to get the fuck out pronto. I give him a look over Bella's shoulder that says 'get to stepping doc' but the fucker just stands there. Oh well asshole; you asked for it…

I turn back to Bella with a wicked grin as I lean in to kiss her softly then tug on her bottom lip as I slip my hand up the back of her shirt and rub up and down her spine as pull back, but only slightly."Bella you do realize that we are mates and you are all mine now, don't you?" She nods just as I faintly hear a struggle going on down stairs, but I ignore it as I lean in and press my lips to hers once more but harder this time; ignoring the fact that we are still not alone and the struggle down stairs is getting a lot louder.

Bella opens her mouth and I slip my tongue inside; tasting her as I suck on her tongue then lead it into my mouth. One of my wandering hands move to her tight little ass and the other slides slowly around her ribs and further around to her perky breast. I begin to pinch, pull, and tease her harden nipple as I kiss her harder and then nibble on her juicy bottom lip, causing her to moan wantonly in my mouth. My hips begin to buck into her just as her hips start to roll and grind against mine harder. Oh god, I am two seconds away from ripping her clothes off her sexy body and making sweet love to her.

After a while of kissing her hard and passionately, and pretending daddy doc isn't standing at the foot of the bed watching us all creeper like, I pull back far enough that I can see her but my lips still graze hers when I whisper to her. "I am yours completely, Isabella. We belong to each other, now and forever." I peck her lips lightly. "I love you more than anything, baby."

"Only yours." Bella looks deeply into my eyes. The smile on her face is so full of love and lust, it makes me feel as if I'm finally complete. I am finally home with the woman that I love more than anything. "Emmett, I'm so in lo…" She's stops when we both hear a roar down stairs then a loud crash that sounds a lot like something or someone just went through a wall. "What the fuck is going on down there?" We both turn just in time to see Edward charging towards us after shoving Carlisle through the wall, and he goes crashing into my bathroom.

I quickly move Bella behind me on the bed and stand in front of her in a defensive crouch, growling at the crazed fucker.

Damn I'm so much faster than I use to be.

I look back at Edward as he moves toward me, and as soon as he's within my reach; I grab him by the throat and slam him to the floor hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell in his stunned face and notice Bella and Jasper helping Carlisle up while Esme dusts him off. "First you hurt Bella then you attack Carlisle, and now you're trying to hurt her again!" I lift him up and toss him through the plate glass window that takes up most of the wall, not giving him time to respond.

Edward flies through the air a good fifty yards then hits the ground hard leaving a long deep creator as he continues to skid across the yard and into the trees. "Damn I'm stronger than I was before." I chuckle then turn to Bella when she moves to stands next to me and looks out of the broken window wall, and down at the stupid moron.

"That was really hot Emmett." She bites that delicious bottom lip of hers, causing me to groan as I pull her against my body, grinding my hard dick against her. I reach up and drag my thumb across her bottom lip, releasing it and me from the torture that the sexy woman loves to put us through with that one innocent action. I lean down and press my lips to hers briefly then turn back to see Edward run off through the forest like the little pussy that he is.

"Emmett, my sexy mate…" Oh shit, her voice is just dripping with need, love, and…sex.

"Yes?" I slide my hand down her back to her tight little ass then give it a not so gently tap causing her to squeal and moan. "What is that you want, Isabella?"

"Oh there is so much that I want, baby." She slides her hand slowly down my chest and around to my back. She then slips both her hands into the back of my pajama pants that I'm still wearing and roughly squeezes my ass as she pulls me to her, causing our bodies to press together harder. "But in this moment…" I hiss and thread my fingers through her thick locks when she leans forward and drags her warm wet tongue across my nipple then bites and tugs on it playfully. "I can smell Esme's delicious pancakes cooking down stairs, and baby…I'm starving." She giggles then squeals when I lift her up and over my shoulder, then smack her ass again.

I squeeze the flesh of her ass cheek with my hand before turning my head and biting the side of her other ass cheek. I notice that we're finally alone, but damn I'm kind of starving too. "You will pay for that later, but first…" I flash down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of our family are waiting. I set down at the bar and place my woman on my lap where she belongs. "Lets eat, babe, because for the first time in decades, human food smells so fucking good to me." I wag my eyebrows down at her when she turns to look at me.

Bella shakes her head at me then begins to laugh when Esme snaps at me for my foul language. "Sorry mom."

When our food is finally placed in front of us, Bella moves to get up from my lap but my hold on her tightens as I reach over and slide her plate next to mine so that she can eat, and I don't have to let her go. God, I'm never gonna let this sexy woman go.

I grin as I pick up my fork and cut into the soft warm pancakes. Everyone is setting around the bar, just looking at me and Bella and waiting to see what our response to eating human food will be.

I chuckle at our spectators as I slowly cram a huge chunk of the delicious smelling cakes into my mouth and begin to chew even slower. I let out a loud moan when my taste buds explode at the taste of the sweet buttery flavors. "Oh god mom, this is amazing!" I groan loudly around a mouthful then cram more food in my mouth before swallowing my first bite.

"Told you, Esme is a freaking goddess in the kitchen. Now slow down before you choke." Bella tells me right before taking a big bite herself and then moaning like a porn star. Holy shit, I don't think my dick will ever go soft again.

"I'm happy that the two like it, and I am so thrilled that I still have children that I can cook for." Esme looks as if she's about to cry. "I have a reason to use my fantastic kitchen all the time now."

"Does it really make you that happy to cook for me, or now as it is, us?" Bella smiles at our mother figure as she take another huge bite.

"Oh dear, you have no idea." Esme moves over to us and kisses Bella on the cheek then does the same to me just as I stuff another huge bite into my mouth. "I love my babies, so damn much." At this everyone looks at Esme like she just sprouted wings. "Sorry for swearing, my wonderful children. I'm just so happy!" She moves over to Alice and Jasper and kisses them on the cheek like just she did to me and Bella. "My babies, I love you all so much. I just wish that Edward and Rose were here and happy like the four of you."

"I'm sorry that I cause them to leave." Bella looks down as I rub her back.

"Nonsense Isabella, Rose has been unhappy before you were born, and she left this family before you came back into our lives. It's not anyone's fault but her own, that she left. She left on her own free will and everyone knows that she wasn't really happy here to begin with." Esme takes a deep breath. "And as for Edward; he'll come around and eventually understand that fate has a way of making things right. You and Emmett are clearly right for each other, I can tell just by looking at the two of you together. You love each other more than anything, and can't seem to keep your hands off each other."

I feel my body respond when Bella begins to laugh causing her body to move in a very delicious way. Her ass is moving and grinding on my hard dick. I tighten my grip on Bella's hip as I buck up into her cause her to let loose a soft moan. "Oh god woman, you are seriously killing me." I groan in Bella's ear causing her to squirm a bit more. I groan as I shake my head to clear it, then look up when Jasper clears his throat as he fidgets in his seat. "Sorry dude." I chuckle at him only for him to give me the stink eye, and the finger.

"Seriously, just tone it down please." Jasper raises his eyebrows at me then suddenly cuts his eyes to Bella. "You are killing him, and me. So please Bells, tone it down." This causes Bella to blush and giggle.

"I can't help it Jazz. The man is making me want to jump him just by looking like a Greek God. Never mind the fact that he can't seem to keep his warm soft hands off my body…"

"Bells, please stop." Alice giggles at us as she look at her man. "Jazz is starting to project all that lust that you and Em are feeling. Just look at Carlisle and Esme." She points to the couple. "Carlisle doesn't know whether to stay in doctor mode or throw Esme over his shoulder and run off to go play doctor with her, and Esme is all to happy to be his patient." Alice and Bella start laughing while Jazz just buries his head in his arms on the table and groans. I, on the other hand, am fighting the urge to go play doctor with Bella. I really do think my woman needs a good check up from OB/GYN Emmett. Oh the fun I plan to have with my sexy little mate.

"Okay, that's enough you guys." Esme smiles warmly at poor Jasper. "Give Jasper a break."

"Sorry Jazz." Bella and I mumble then grin at the poor empath as we continue eating.

When Bella and I are done eating six pancakes apiece and drinking a half a gallon of milk together, we finally get dressed just so Carlisle can examine us again. After he has listen to our heart rates, the weirdo kneels down in between us just to try and listen to our food digest. Yeah I know, the man is more than likely gone senile in his old age.

"Hmm," Doctor Strange looks up at Bella and I like we're the crazy ones, before he stands and give us an weird look. "That is very odd. Your food isn't digesting at all. I think it's actually being absorbed by the venom in your blood. Well, maybe. I 'm not quite sure yet." Carlisle scratches his head like he does when he's clueless. "Why have functioning organs when they are not needed? It's like the two of you are the best of both human and vampire. What the fuck is going on?!" Carlisle grins at me and my girl when Esme gasps then yells at him before slapping him in the back of his head. "Sorry, my love." Carlisle chuckles then looks back at me and Bella. "Lets all go hunting and see how the two of you deal with your vampire appetite. I don't think any animal could hurt you. I had to use my finger nail to penetrate your skin when I needed that blood sample. So, I think bears are still on the menu, Emmett."

"Hell yes! Sorry Esme." I chuckle at the look she gives me for my outburst. I look back down at my grinning mate just to give her a predatory look. "As soon as we feed…" I lift Bella up. Her legs lock tightly around my hips and her hands thread through my hair, I suddenly stop all movement as I take a hug whiff of my sexy little mates arousal, which has distracted me from Esme's current scolding. God in heaven, Bella smells so fucking sweet when she is turned on. "Woman, I'm gonna take you against a tree and show you how much I love you." I grin at my girl when she lets out a little gasp. "Damn baby, I love you more than anything." I kiss her just below her ear. "I'm so sorry that it took me this long to realize that you and I were meant to be together. You and I are made for each other ,Bella Swan, and I plan to spend eternity showing you that I will do anything for you."

"I love you too, and I plan to love and enjoy everything that you do to me for the rest of our eternity…" Bella grips my hair and pulls my head back then kisses me chastely. "…God, I love you so much, Emmett."

I smile up at her then press my lips to hers; kissing her long and hard only pulling back from her soft lips and place her back on her feet again when Jasper clears his throat and starts growling at us. "Hey asshole, no one has hunted since the two of you passed out a week ago so please can we go. I mean, you and Bells don't smell appetizing to me at all, but I know that you have some form of blood runnin' through your damn veins and I'm almost to the point to were I'm thinking that blood is fucking blood, and I just might bite you, Emmett." Jasper continues to growl at us, telling us to hurry the fuck up while Esme shakes her head at him.

Poor Esme has her work cut out for her; trying to keep her children in line and respectful to each other.

"Jazz come on, lets go take Emmett's bear away from him." Alice laughs when I growl at her. "Love you brother; love you sister." She giggles at Bella and I as she hugs us together, wrapping her tiny little arms around us both. "I'm so happy that you both are okay and finally realized that you were meant to be together; that you are mates." The pixie squeals. "You know, I have been blind the entire time you two were napping and I didn't see the two of you acting like you have been together forever once you woke up, and as strange as it is, I'm also glad that it all worked out and ended up this way. You guys deserve happiness after the people that you had to put up with before you found each other."

Awe, I really do love my little pixie sister. "We love you too, little pix."

"Sorry we worried you sis…hey wait a minute! Why in the hell haven't any of you hunted? Seriously?" Bella asks as we all begin to run into the forest. "And really? Em and I were out for a damn week? No wonder I felt like I had the worst hangover for about five minutes after we woke up. God, this is all so strange, but in a really good way." Bella shakes her head then laughs as she and I pass everyone like they were standing still. "The only thing that feels normal to me now is the fact that you belong to me, Em."

I smile at my beautiful woman as I lift our joined hands to kiss her knuckles. "And you, my beautiful mate, belong to me."

"Forever and ever, baby."

… _ **Stay tuned**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **This story will stay in Emmett's point of view until I feel the need for it to be any different. I do plan to write a chapter in Edward and Rose's POV just to see their take on all that is happening with Bella and Emmett, I do plan to have maybe a few more in Bella's too. We'll just see how it all goes as this story moves along.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

Bella and I ultimately decided to separated from the family for our first hunt together. I knew that Bella felt self conscience and didn't wanted anyone but me to experience this with her, and I'm all too happy to share it with her, alone.

Carlisle tried to complain about us hunting without the rest of the family; saying that he wanted to study us, but Esme slapped him in the back of the head and told him that we were his children not a science experiment. After Bella was done laughing at him, she told him to just deal with it; that she wants to have her first experience hunting without an audience, and that he can study us when we all get back home.

I agreed with her on that front because I wanted to be the only spectator for her first hunt. Plus, I don't think they would like to watch what I plan to do to her after we've hunted.

Hunting with your mate can be a very sensual and erotic experience; although I wouldn't know that by any first hand encounters. Like I said before, I knew that Rose wasn't my mate, and she and I never hunted like that together. We would have killed each other if we ever tried. I have a feeling that I will be experiencing a lot of firsts with Bella as time goes by. I seriously cannot wait.

Once everyone has agreed with our terms, Bella and I take off running in the opposite direction as the rest of the family, and the moment I smelled them, I pull Bella to a stop and press my chest to her back with my lips grazing the skin of her shoulder; kissing my way up her soft warm neck to her ear and back down again. Damn, I love the smell and taste of her soft skin.

I pull away slightly and shake my head to clear it before I can lose myself in her body, and just take her right here and now on the forest floor. I slowly move my lips to her ear once again and whisper so quietly that I don't scare off our dinner. "Tell me, baby…" I take her earlobe between my teeth just because I simply cannot resist. "What do you smell? What do you hear?"

Bella takes in a deep breath through her nose, then turns her head to the left, and then to the right. "I smell and hear a lot of things, Emmett. Its all so much and overwhelming." She moans as I continue to nibble on her ear. "But most of all, I smell you." She groans softly as she reaches both her hands behind her to rub the sides of my thighs, pulling my hips into her as she presses her sweet ass into my permanent erection. She pulls my hips against her even harder while rubbing her ass in slow torturous circles against my throbbing cock repeatedly, and causing me to lose focus momentarily. "Fuck Em, you smell and feel so damn good."

"Shit," I hiss in her ear. "Baby, you feel amazing against me like this but we really need to concentrate on the hunt." I can tell that I'm distracting her from the hunt as much as she's distracting me, so I grip her hips harder and reluctantly, very, very reluctantly remove my erection away from her ass, but I keep my mouth at her ear and whisper quietly. "Close your eyes angel, and let your instinct take control. Hear, smell, and taste the flavors around you."

Bella looks over her shoulder at me then nods her head once before doing as I ask. She smiles as she closes her eyes tightly then takes a deep breath through her nose. She turns her head to the left where I can sense the two grizzlies mating.

I've learned over the years that when hunting animals, that carnivores are the best and sweetest by far, but they taste so much better when they're full of extreme adrenalin and/or anger. It's why I like to piss my meal off by fighting with them before I drain them. But, if you can find them getting freaky, the taste is better than human blood, in my opinion. I know it sounds sick, but its true.

Especially when you find bears mating…

"Now tell me, Isabella, what do you hear and smell?" I smile when I feel Bella's body shaking with the need to feed. She lets out a low rumble in her chest. Then moves into a slight crouch but I lean down and grasp her hips once again to stop her. "Tell me baby."

"I don't know Emmett. Its smells so damn good, and I want it now." I nod as I release her hips and and lightly smack her ass, then take her hand in mine.

"That is the smell of two bears mating, Bella." I grin down at her. "I want our first meal to be together. So let's get a move on, babe."

Bella and I begin to run once again, and three miles later I pull her to a stop just as the two giant bears come into view. "Their adrenalin is just pouring out of them. Can you smell it? It make their blood taste so much sweeter than normal, and when we make them angry; it will be that much sweeter." I whisper in her ear then release her hand and nod my head towards the two bears. "Watch me."

I move a little closer as I begin to growl to get the bears attention off each other and on me. The low growls in my chest become louder the closer I get and just as I let loose a loud roar the two bears move apart and stand so that they look more intimidating. They both growl back at me while swiping their claws though the air, trying to intimidate me with their fierce display, but Bella and I are the predators here, and they don't stand a chance in hell.

Just as I take another step toward them I see a flash pass me, and when I focus back on the now roaring bears I see that Bella has the smaller of the two on the ground and fighting with it. My woman is a fucking natural and the sight of her over powering that grizzly, is so damn sexy.

Focus Emmett. I shake my head to clear it, just as Bella lets out a loud and extremely sexy roar.

The bear takes a swipe at her head, but Bella deflects it as they roll on the ground; the bear tries in vain to get the upper hand on Bella. I look over at the male just as he moves closer to the my fierce little mate and the female bear as they continue to wrestle on the ground. Bella kicks her leg out and send the male bear flying towards me, once he is close enough to her and her prey. I quickly get into a crouch and jump into the air only to collide with him then fall to the ground. We roll for a few seconds while exchanging swipes and blows. I can feel my clothing being torn and ripped to shreds by the bears massive claws as he tries in vain to make purchase on my skin.

I look up from my meal just in time to see Bella and the female bear roll on the ground closer to me and my angry meal. She grins at me then licks her lips just before she reaches her hands down and snaps the bears neck; not once taking her beautiful eyes from mine.

Fuck me, that was so damn hot.

I quickly do the same and we both lower our mouths to our meals necks and at the same time, we begin to feed. Never once breaking eye contact.

I groan at the sight of Bella feeding and covering herself in the blood of her first kill. She was so graceful as she worked the bear into an angry frenzy, but she turned absolutely lethal when she began to feed. The way she moved and manipulated her prey was nothing short of spectacular.

All too soon, my meal runs dry and for the first time in my vampire life I feel completely sated with just one kill. The slight burn in my throat is completely gone now. I can't remember a time after I was turned that I haven't felt that fire; that constant burn in my throat, telling me to feed constantly. Not even when I met and killed my singer did I feel this kind of relief. I feel so much more human now. It's strange to say the least, because when I woke up this morning I felt more human than I though possible, but now, I don't feel the burn anymore and so I feel even more human than ever before.

"Oh god Em, I feel so much better. The burn is completely gone." Bella sighs as she stands. "How do you feel, babe?"

"I feel the same way. The first and only time that I have tasted human blood didn't completely stop the burn in my throat like this, and now, I feel more…human." I smile lovingly at my sexy woman then look at the mess we both made of ourselves and then down at what is left of our meals.

"What now?" I look up from the dead bear and over at my gorgeous mate. I let loose a low rumbling growl when I notice just how much of a mess the bear truly made of her clothes. Alice is gonna be pissed. "What's the matter Emmett?" She grins at me knowingly as she takes a slow step back from me.

I narrow my eyes at her playfully as I begin to stalk her like the predator that I am. _She_ is my prey now, and I intend to devour her completely.

My eyes slowly roam over her torn and bloody clothing, and I can feel my body react to the sight of the small blood trails rolling down her chin, neck, and chest. Her right nipple is slightly exposed from where her shirt was torn completely across her body; the bottom of her shirt hanging down in shreds to the top of her thighs, exposing most of her torso.

I lick my lips as I continue to take slow and deliberate steps towards her; a predatory smile making it's way to my lips as I move closer to her. "Do you have any idea how hard you're making me right, Isabella? How hard I have been all day? Can you feel and see how much I want you, baby?" I grin when Bella's back hits the tree behind her, then growl like a vicious hungry animal while taking another step closer to her when she slide her hands up her partially exposed body; stopping to pinch her nipples then moving her hands further up above her head to grasp the branch that she can just barely reach. Her body is completely stretched out and arched for me in the most delicious way. I am so damn hard right now, so hard its fucking painful. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, baby? What you've been doing to me all damn day long? Answer me, woman!" I growl louder when my hands make contact with her slightly exposed hips.

Bella nods as she bites her bottom lip hard; drawing a little blood. "Yes." She moans as I lean forward and lick the blood from her lips before she can say another word. Oh goddamn, her blood is so damn sweet, like chocolate covered strawberries with the underlining taste of vanilla.

"I do, because you do the same to me. Do you have any idea how wet I am right now, Emmett? How wet I have been all fucking day long? How ready I am for you to make love to me; to take me and my body completely. I want you badly; I want you now, Emmett." She moans when I shred whats left of her clothes from her sexy body so that she's now standing in front of me completely naked.

I move back slightly so that I can take in the entirety of her sinful body and sexy curves. "Damn baby, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my long life." I groan when I press my body against hers while nuzzling her soft succulent neck and licking a trail of bear blood from her skin. "I'm so much in love with you Bella. God baby, I can't wait any longer to feel you wrapped around me."

Bella gives me a very wicked grin as she lowers her arms, sliding her hands down my chest then wrapping her arms around me to my back. She then rips the back of my shirt and pulls it completely off my body. "Then what are you waiting for, big daddy? Take me now, Emmett." I fucking whimper at her choice of words then moan like a wanton whore as she slide her hands back around to the front of my jeans and rubs up and down the entire length of my extremely hard but sadly covered cock, repeatedly. "My, my Emmett, you are big aren't you?" I feel her tug at the fabric just before I hear the sound of her ripping my jeans off my extremely aroused body. "No underwear? You are a naughty, naughty boy." I release a low growl then hiss as she slowly begins to slide her fingertips across my hip then looks down as she grasps my dick in her hand. "Is all this for me, my love?" She circles the head with her thumb, collecting the bead of precum then slowly lifts her hand to her lips and sucks her thumb into her mouth. "So fucking sweet."

Holy fucking hell! This woman is a goddess. "All for you baby girl. Mmmm, I love you, so much. Oh fuck yeah baby, I love the way you touch me. Fucking stroke my big cock, baby." I hiss when she takes me into her hand once more then groan loudly as I slide my hands down her leg to the back of her left knee; lifting it up and over my hip as I lean forward, pressing my lips to hers. I kiss her slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip before deepening our kiss while grinding into her hot wet core at the same time. Our tongues fight for dominance until she finally relents and gives me all the power; giving into my need for control.

I suck her tongue into my mouth before pulling away from her kiss swollen lips and begin trailing my mouth and tongue across her jaw and further down her neck. I begin to bite and nip at her flesh with my sharp teeth while her body writhes against mine, creating a very delicious friction between us.

"Emmett!" She moans loudly as I make my way down to her gorgeous tits, trailing the tip of my wet tongue over the mound of her right breast then circling her perky nipple before sucking it into my mouth, hard. I slide my hand up from her hip to her left breast and begin stimulating her rapidly hardening bud with my fingers as I continue to lavish her other nipple with my mouth, teeth, and tongue, then alternating between the two with my mouth and hands as I continue to pleasure her body with just my mouth. "Oh fuck yes, baby!" She gasps loudly when I suddenly bite down and flick her nipple with the tip of my tongue while at the same time I slide my other hand up her soft creamy thigh, to her tight little ass. I squeeze her soft flesh, hard while thrusting into her even harder. She is so damn wet and ready for me, but I need to taste her first.

I slowly begin to make my way further down her sexy body as I lift her up while kneeling down and placing her legs over my shoulders. I grin when I look up into her dark hooded eyes, then flick my tongue out and trace her bare folds. She arches her back then yells out in pleasure while grasping my hair tightly in her hands. I give her a little slap to her ass again just as I start writing my name on her clit with the tip of my tongue, repeatedly. Her sexy body begins to move and tremble above me as my tongue start to move even faster against her bundle of nerves.

"All yours Emmett." She hisses loudly, catching on to what I am doing. How I'm claiming her with my tongue.

Fuck, I love that she has absolutely no hair on her deliciously sweet pussy. I would never do this for Rose because of the seventies Afro bush that she has, and thought was sexy. I was terrified of what I may have found hiding in that bush to ever get that close to it with my face. I don't know how I got through sex with her over the years, but come to think of it; I always had to bite back a gag when she and I did have sex, or if I saw her naked, and the lights always had to be off. I really did not want to see that shit, and now that I think about it; I always kept my eyes closed the entire time. It was like I just checked out during sex with Rose and then came back to myself when it was over. Why I was ever with her in the first place, is beyond me.

I quickly push that disgusting image from my mind before I lose my boner.

I smile as I take in the beautiful sight of my sexy mate, watching her body tremble and writhe for me as I continue to claim her as mine by continuously writing my name on her clit at an inhuman speed, over and over again.

Her hips suddenly start to roll and grind on my face so hard and fast, it causes my tongue to slip inside her every now and then. I growl as I grip her ass tighter in my hands to hold her still, then press my mouth to harder while taking her swollen clit between my teeth and flick it repeatedly with my tongue at more than inhuman speeds. "Oh yes, yes, yes, big daddy! Please don't stop!" Bella screams as her body begins to convulse above me.

I shove my tongue into her just as I bring my fingers back to her tightly wound clit. "Emmett! Oh god yes!" She chants over and over again as her pussy clamps down on my tongue and she explodes in my mouth. Fucking hell she taste exquisite. Like fresh grown strawberries dipped in milk chocolate, with that small hint of vanilla.

…And I, Emmett McCarty-Cullen, is completely fucking addicted to all her flavors. I will gladly make her cum with my mouth and tongue forever if that is what she wants. Hell, it's what I want, but what I want even more is to be buried deep inside her, and make love or fuck her for the rest of my life.

I continue to savor the sounds of her pleasure while licking and sucking at her clit as her body slowly calms down from her orgasm. Before she can climb that peak once again, I place her feet back on the ground and slowly kiss my way back up her sexy body. I aggressively lift her right leg back over my hip when I'm standing again. "Did you like that baby? Did you like what big daddy did to your sexy body? Hmm? Tell me you love me, Isabella. Tell me you need me." I grind my hips into hers; my dick slipping between her slick folds again, causing me to groan loudly.

"I need you baby, more than I need blood! Oh god Emmett, I love you so damn much." She breathes heavily as she drags her hands up my chest. "I've never felt anything like that before. It felt so damn good, baby, but I want more, Em. So much more."

I look at her, completely shocked at what I'm hearing about her never feel pleasure like that before. "Was that your first orgasm, Isabella?" I ask her as lean in and take her bottom lip into my mouth before she can bite on it.

The moment I pull away from her swollen lip she shakes her head and smiles at me. "No, but is was the first one that I didn't have to give myself." She tries to bite her bottom lip once again but before she can begin her torture I kiss her hard then quickly pull away grinning at her like a fool because my mate is completely untouched. Well, apart from a few chaste kisses between her and Edward.

I'm so glad that fucker is a prude, and was always too afraid to ever touch her like this.

"I know that you are a virgin by the way you smell, but Edward or anyone else never gave you any kind of release?" I ask her because I just had to know for a fact that I am the only one that has ever pleased her like this. The thought of anyone other than me touching her like that causes my voice to harden as I ask.

Bella smiles seductively and shakes her head as she slides her hand back down my chest to grasp my still hard cock, causing me to groan and my head to lull back lazily. "No, Edward was my first boyfriend and he has never touched me in a provocative way, thank God. He barely ever touched his lips to mine. He always said it was too dangerous for us to be intimate that way. I can count on one hand the number of times that he has kissed me, and he never opened his mouth." Bella grasps the back of my head with her other hand and pulls my face to hers, lightly kissing my lips while her right hand tightens around my dick as she strokes me fluidly and firmly. "I'm glad he never touched me or kissed me like you have, Emmett." She stokes me a few times as she drags her tongue across my parted lips. "I'm so glad that you're the first and will be the last man to ever touch or kiss me like you do, but I want more. So much more, baby, and I want it now. I want you to make love to me, Mr. McCarty. Right here against this tree."

I growl and lift her leg higher on my hip and grin as I grind my dick against her clit a few times. "Are you sure, Isabella?" I ask her as I reach between us and grab my erection then press the head at her her entrance. Fuck, she is extremely wet, and so fucking ready. "Are you sure that you want to feel my huge cock buried deep inside you?" I thrust into just a little more, to tease her when she nods. "Tell me Isabella?" I move just a little more so she can feel me stretch her slightly. "Do you want me to make you feel so good that you see stars?" I thrusts my hips hard, completely sheathing myself inside her tight as fuck and oh so wet core. Holy hell, she feels so fucking good, wrapped tightly around me like this.

"YES!" She screams out a split second after I've buried my hard cock deep inside her. Her barrier broken from the force of my hard thrust and the size of my dick. I begin to smell her blood and venom, causing me to groan as I lean forward and take her lips with mine in a very heated and passionate kiss.

I slowly suck her tongue into my mouth as I try my damnedest to stay very still so she can adjust to my size because lets face it; I'm fucking huge, and that is not me being conceded. It just is what it is.

Moments later I feel her hips move against mine. "I need you to move, baby." Bella moans as her hips begin to roll and grind against mine in a way that pulls a low growl from deep within us both.

I slowly pull almost all the way out of her then thrust back into her hard and fast. "Fuck, you're so damn tight…so wet…so damn ready for me. Aren't you baby?" I groan as I begin to move faster and harder; pumping my dick in and out of her extremely hot core while she rolls and grinds her hips with so much force that has me close to exploding.

Our bodies are moving together as one and it feel so fucking good that I never want this to stop. I want to stay right here forever, making love to her. Making her cum repeatedly, while she screams my name over and over again, like a goddamn mantra.

Bella scratches her nails down my back and further down to grip my ass and tries to pull me to her harder and faster as her head lulls back in pleasure; her body arching into mine. The way we're moving and pressing are bodies together as I pound into her like a wild animal, has us both growling, groaning, hissing, and screaming in pure fucking bliss.

As our pleasure continues to build to levels I have never felt before, I reach down and lift her other leg up, wrapping it around my hip and then begin to move my hips faster and harder. Oh fuck, I am so deep inside her and it feels so fucking good. "Shit baby, you feel so incredible like this! So damn tight." My body begins to tremble just as my hips become a fucking blur. "FUCK!" I roar so loud when I feel her walls start to pulsate hard around my now twitching member.

Bella lock her legs tightly around my waist and rolling her hips up and down as she suddenly screams my name, throwing her head back in pleasure. I begin to fuck her harder somehow, going deeper than before. I yell out her name just as I feel her walls clamp down around me harder, pushing me closer to that proverbial edge that promises the most explosive orgasm that I no doubt have ever, or will ever experience in all my years.

I feel my balls begin to tighten harder and harder as I somehow pump my cock into her faster, and just as Bella swivels her hips one last time, we both fall over that glorious edge of pure, and raw ecstasy.

I lean towards her neck on instinct just as Bella does the same to me and the moment my teeth sink into her flesh, I feel Bella do the same. The feeling of her teeth in my neck and the taste of her blood combined with the feel of her tight, wet, and extremely hot pussy still clamped around my throbbing cock like a vice, has my body convulsing wildly. I begin thrusting harder and faster when I feel Bella's walls fluttering and gripping my dick once again. "BELLA!" I pull my teeth from her flesh and roar my pleasure as I explode inside her once again. So this is what heaven feels like?

"Holy shit! What was that, Em?" Bella gasps out when she removes her teeth from my neck.

We both are breathing heavily as we try and steady our pounding heartbeats. "Not sure babe, but I think it was a mating thing." I tell her before I lean in and lick the trail of my blood that is now rolling down her chin. I rest my forehead against hers as I reach my hand up and stroke her cheek lovingly. "I've never experienced anything like that before, but I do plan on repeating that every single day for eternity. Hell, we'll be doing that as many times a day as you'll let me. Fuck, I have never felt that urge to bite, but baby, I want to bite every part of your sexy body." I grin down at her as I turn and press my back against the tree then slide down and sit with Bella still straddling my hips and my dick still hard as fuck, and buried to the hilt, deep inside her.

As Bella smiles at me and stokes my cheek, I can see the relief on her face, directed at the fact that I have never done that with Rose. Hell, the only time I wanted to bite that bitch was when I felt the urge to rip her apart. Which was quite often.

Bella and I both are still breathing heavily as our pleasure slowly leaves our bodies. This entire experience felt like it lasted forever, and I never wanted it to stop. She leans forward and presses her forehead against mine once again and we both close our eyes, completely content in our loving embrace.

After a few moments I look up into my sexy mates beautiful eyes just as they open to look back at me. She smile at me as her hold on my body tightens. "I love you so much, Emmett." She presses her kiss swollen lips to mine briefly.

"I love you more, my beautiful angel." I take her soft lips with mine once again, kissing her lovingly for a few minutes, then smile at her as I break the kiss. "We probably need to get up and get back to the house before Carlisle sends a search party."

After a few more kisses I reluctantly stand pull my (for now) sated dick from her extremely hot core, causing us both to groan at the loss of contact. "We really do need to get back to the house so we can sneak in." She gives me a look as I peck her lips once more. "Lets just hope that the family isn't back yet."

"Why is that, Emmett?" I chuckle at the confused look on her gorgeous face then lean down and grab whats left of what looks like my jeans.

"Because our clothes are completely destroyed, babe." Bella blushes at the realization, causing me to wink then playfully swat her tight little ass after I've tossed the shredded fabric behind me. "I don't know about you, but I would rather that I be the only one to see just how far this sexy blush truly goes." I trail my hand down between her tits then further down to her lower belly where her blush actually stops.

"Shit, I forgot about our clothes." Bella giggles as I set her back on her feet and slap her ass once more before taking her hand in mine. God, I really love her ass and tits. Hell, I love everything about her.

"No worries babe. If they are home we can just jump through our bedroom window and start round two in our bed." I reassure her as I take her hand in mine and place a kiss to the back of her knuckles. "You would like that, wouldn't you baby? For me to have you bent over our bed and take you from behind." Bella hums her response as she leans up on her toes and pecks my lips quickly. "Are you ready to go home…and do just that?" I lick her swollen lips as I lace our fingers together.

"Lead the way, big daddy."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

The second Bella and I jump the river at the backside of the house, I could tell that everyone has already made it home and so could Bella, and to Bella's extreme relief there were two stacks of clothes on a tree stump waiting for us. But to my extreme disappointment…we have to get dressed now because I can tell that the family is waiting on us, and they all seem to be very impatient at the moment.

"God bless that crazy lovable Pixie." Bella giggles as we make our way over to our clothes while I grumble about having to get dressed.

I wanted to stop her as she covered her sexy body but I don't because I knew that we really need to get dressed and go inside before Carlisle came out to study us more.

"I'll make it up to you when the family is finished with whatever it is that they are waiting on us for." My woman pulls me into a searing kiss then grins at me when we break apart. "You and I can stay naked and locked in our room all night long. I promise." She giggles as she peck my lips once more. "Now, lets go see why Jasper is projecting all that anger, irritation."

"Do you really promise?" I pout like a child.

"I fucking swear, baby." She winks at me then tosses my clothes to me.

As soon as we're dressed, we made our way into the house only to see the family looking like a war was approaching us, fast. What the hell could have happened while we were away from the family for less than eight hours? "What happened?" I ask quietly. My tone fierce and demanding, even to my ears.

Bella and I move quickly to my favorite chair in the family room. I set on the floor while Bella plops heavily in my lazy boy then pulls me between her legs with my back against the chair. She immediately begins to run her fingers through my hair and down my neck and shoulders to calm my sudden tension. God, I seriously love this woman.

Carlisle sighs as he gazes at everyone in turn then fixes his worried gaze on me and Bella again. "Alice's visions went dark when we were headed back home. This could only mean one thing…" He starts as he tightens his hold on Esme.

"The wolves are coming to start something?" Bella growls as everyone just nods at her correct assumption. "Well, those ass…" Bella giggle as Esme glares at her. "Sorry mom." Esme smiles so bright at Bella calling her mom that I think her face would split in two if her smile grew any bigger. "Those mutts, can try to start crap all they want, but what they are failing to realize, yet again, is that they broke the treaty first." Bella looks over at Alice. "How long do we have?"

Alice gets to her feet just as we all hear the pounding of doggy paws heading our way and a car turning down our driveway. "Not long at all." Immediately, we all get up and make our way outside to wait for our unwanted and uninvited guest on the front porch.

Fifty eight seconds later, eight overgrown wolves and one overgrown man wearing only a pair of cut off shorts, come running out of the forest like they own damn the place. The mutts immediately begin to growl at us on our front lawn.

I need to buy a bunch of shock collars for these asshole as soon as possible. I turn to Alice and grin. "We seriously need to go shopping later." I laugh along with Alice while the rest of my family looks at us like we lost our minds. I look down at my mate. "Shock collars could come in handy at times like this." I shrug as I lean down and press my lips to the top of her head.

A few moments later the car comes around the trees, then stops in between us and the pack of mangy mutts. Instinctively, I pull Bella slightly behind me just as Jasper and Carlisle do the same to their mates.

As soon as the few humans in the car begin to pile out, I see Charlie helping Billy into his chair while glaring at us and holding the hand of a woman that is looking at Bella like she is better her.

That shit just won't fucking do…

My grip on Bella tightens just before she places her tiny warm hand on mine, rubbing calming circles on my knuckles as she smiles up at me. Damn woman can calm me better than Jazz can. "It's okay baby." Bella rubs her other hand up and down my spine as she taps my hand that is still gripping her hip. "No blood lust here. Not even a little tickle in my throat. They seriously smell revolting."

As soon as she reveals this, Carlisle and Jasper look at the both of us in shock while all the wolves growl at her for saying that they stink. It's then that I remember the way I felt after I drain that bear; how I was the most sated that I have ever been and still am for that matter. I file that away to discuss with the mad doc later. Obviously, now is so not the time.

"We'll explain when the dogs leave." I tell my father and brother then turn my full attention back to our unwanted guest. "You do know that it's rude to show up at someone's home unannounced? And that right there gives us the right to call the pound. We don't go trampling in unannounced in your neck of the woods; now do we? Oh, and if you mess in our yard I'll have to rub your damn noses in it, then I get to swat you with a newspaper." I chuckle when I hear a few growls directed towards me.

"You broke the treaty by biting a human…" Sam stops when Bella reveals herself to him. He looks at her then at me in utter shock. "What the hell happened? You both look human and have heartbeats, but you smell like a couple of leaches; more so than the rest!"

Well that is interesting.

Before I can comment on that, Bella growls at Sam. "Not that it's any of your business, Mutt…" She grins at him as she takes my hand in hers. "I was almost killed last week, so my mate bit me to save me, and instead of me turning full vampire, I kept the best of my humanity and took the best traits of a vampire. Oh, and Emmett is now the same as me, and we don't know why or how this happened to us. So you see, you all made a trip here and disrupted our day for nothing!" Bella growls at the Alpha of the wolf back.

"They still bit you and the treaty states…"

"I know what the fucking treaty says asshole, but obviously you haven't the first goddamn clue; do you Sam?!" Bella yells then holds her hand up to stop the idiot from talking again. "You all are lucking that the Cullen's didn't take action when you all broke the treaty first! You see, Jacob told me all about the cold one's after I moved here, and then, you all broke it again when Billy told Charlie! So the way I see it, Sam…" Bella and I both step forward. "You all broke the treaty first and now you seriously don't have a paw to stand on. That treaty is not just to benefit you and your people, with all your fucked up and prejudice views. It's for our protection as well, asshole!"

The look on all their faces are that of extreme shock, and the look on Carlisle and Jasper's face are radiating nothing but pride and love in Bella.

This is one of those few moments that I wish I had Eddie boy's gift.

I turn to my beautiful woman and press my lips to hers lovingly before turning back to the moron's just as Charlie begins to speak and further piss me and Bella off.

"I raised you better than that Bella. You need to go home where you belong and forget about these leeches! I'd rather you had died than become like them…" Crazy chief say what?

I begin to growl at the asshole just as Bella narrows her eyes at her so called father. "Why the fuck should you care where I am Charlie? You didn't want me as your daughter anymore. You tossed me aside when you adopted two mutts, and married a fucking whore; remember?" Bella growls at him. "I am home, Charlie. I'm with the only family that I have or will ever want. They love me unconditionally, unlike you!" She tells him in a deadly calm tone. "I am a Cullen now, and there is absolutely nothing you or anyone else can do about it. You made it perfectly clear that you would rather be a father to a couple of flea ridden, tick covered mutts than your own goddamn flesh and blood. You told me that I was welcome to stay in you house but I was not welcome to come to your new home at all, just because I love the Cullen's!" Bella's body is shaking violently in my arms now. Hell, we both are shaking in anger. The audacity of this fucker has me wanting nothing more than to rip him to shreds. "I'm a vampire now Charlie, and you are just the sperm donor that gave me life! Oh, and just to let you all in on a little secret; I may still look human but I assure you, you son of a bitch! I am more powerful than your fucking kennel combined. So I suggest that you take that whore on your arm and get your "family" back over the treaty line fast, because it's hunting season now, and I have a big appetite for wolves and so called grieving widows!"

I can feel the anger rolling off me and Bella in massive waves, causing me to growl like the pissed off beast that I am. "You all need to get the fuck off our land, NOW!" I roar loudly just as I feel Bella squeeze my hand, and the moment we lets go of our anger the entire wolf pack flies into the air and crashes into the trees behind them. I turn to Charlie and point my finger at the dogs. "That was your one and only warning, Chief! The next time you come here trying to hurt my mate or my family, I will kill every last member of your sad excuse for a tribe, starting with the imprints. Now go and don't even think about coming back!"

The moment the words are out of my mouth Sam pushes Charlie, Billy, and Sue towards their car then turns to his pack with wide eyes and a shit ton of fear rolling off of him in waves. "Bella is right, we broke our own damn treaty and then tried to blame them." Sam turns back to us but looks only at Carlisle. "We are sorry we disrupted your day." Well shit, that was easy.

Once the mutts are gone Carlisle turns to me and Bella with wide eyes and a hunger for knowledge look in his eyes. "Where the hell do I begin?" At his outburst we all begin to laugh, well, all except Esme.

"Language, Carlisle." Esme scolds her mate while the rest of us just laugh harder.

"You were completely in control Bella. No blood lust at all. How?" Jasper gives Bella a prideful smile, then turns to me and gives me the same respect. "I have never been around any vampire (new or old) that didn't experience any form of blood lust while they were around a human. Hell, I felt a small amount from Carlisle and everyone else but I didn't feel any from you or Emmett at all. Granted I did feel some intense rage and anger that almost brought me to my knees, but absolutely no blood lust what so ever." Jasper shakes his head in disbelief.

"What did you both feel after you hunted?" I look at down Bella and wag my eyebrows suggestively when I see that beautiful blush that I love so much. I know what is on her mind now. I grin and wink at her before turning back to Carlisle as I throw my arm over Bella's shoulder and pull her closer to me.

"We both drained a bear apiece and once I was done the burn in my throat was completely gone. Even after I met and drained my singer back in the fifties, I still had that constant burn, but now it's completely gone." I shrug then chuckle at the look on my girls face. Yeah, the woman knows what was coming out of my mouth next. "Then I felt a shit ton of pure lust because of the look Bella was giving me once she had finished her bear." I laugh along with Jazz and Alice, then dodge the slap to the back of my head that Bella sent my way. "Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." I give a her a little pout, but I know for a fact that she can't resist that shit either.

Eh, she isn't really all that upset with me for admitting that little fact. My sexy little mate knows how I am, and I know how much she adores me for who I am and how I can be. My woman loves me to pieces. So I know for a fact that she will gladly put up with my antics and love every minute of it. She simply cannot help but to love every little thing about me, just like I love everything about her crazy ass.

Bella shakes her head and grins at me then turns back to Carlisle. "I felt the same as jackass here did." She points her thumb at me as she moves away from me and heads into the house. "And I still feel completely sated. No burn at all, not even a little tickle!" Bella yells out as she begins to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a nice, long, and very _hot_ bath." She winks over her shoulder at me then disappears up to our room as I stand there getting wicked ideas about my woman naked and soaking wet with soap bubbles rolling and sliding down her sexy body...

I look at my family and grin as I wiggle my eyebrows. "Later guys." I chuckle as I walk into the house. I get as far as the bottom of the stair case before my annoying emo brother stops me.

"Hold up, Em!" Jasper yells out causing me to groan and whine in protest. Fucking nosy asshole!

The fucker grins at me when turn to face him, knowing damn well that I'm annoyed at his cock blocking ass. "Yes _brother_." I hiss at him as I cross my arms over my chest just to visibly let him know that he chose the wrong damn time. Not that the fucker can't tell from my emotions or anything, right?

Assholes. The lot of them are just a bunch of cock blocking assholes.

"How did you and Bells throw the wolves like that? I mean I felt yours and Bella's anger and the moment you both peaked, they all went flying into the trees." Jasper asks me causing Carlisle to turn back to me in full interest. I turn and glare at Jasper harder for that shit. Asshole knows I got places to be and a mate to do, over and over.

"No idea." I shrug my shoulders; not really caring about the why's and how's of mine and Bella's new awesome abilities. "I wanted them gone fast and I just knew that Bells wanted the same thing." I shrug again as I turn away from my family and run my horny ass up the stairs before they can stop me again.

I enter the bedroom that I now share with Bella and quickly strip before walking into our bathroom. "Mmmm." I moan as I spot the sexiest woman in the world giving me those 'come fuck me now' eyes, again.

"Mmmm is right, now get your sexy ass in this huge tub with me, big daddy." Bella bends her knees and spreads her leg as I step in the tub and set between her parted thighs, then lay my head against her huge ta ta's. Mmmm, so comfy. I am now glad that Esme put this big ass tub in my bathroom. Seriously, I have never seen or heard of a tub this big until Esme had me help her install one in everyone's bathroom when we moved back. It's built into the floor in the middle of the room and it looks like a small pool or an over sized Jacuzzi. Hell, we could fit about three more people in here, and still have a lot of room left.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I Bella scratches her nails through my hair as she wraps her legs around my waist and rubs her foot against my dick. "Oh god, baby that feels amazing." I groan as I rub my hand along the back of her thighs and I relax further into my beautiful woman's sexy little body. "I haven't felt this good in years, baby."

Bella tightens her long legs around my body and begins to rub my neck and shoulders. "You're so tense Em." Her hands begin to move across my chest. "Just relax my love, and let mama take care of you."

Oh god in heave, this woman will be the death of me.

I feel Bella lean forward and press her lips to the side of my neck, then she begins to trail wet and very slow kisses across my neck and shoulder, occasionally kissing the spot where she marked me. "I love you so much, Emmett." She mumbles against my skin.

"Not as much as I love you Isabella." I grin as I pull her around my body. She situates herself so the she is on her knees in between my legs.

I moan loudly when Bella begins to kiss her way down my chest. She smirks at me right before she continues down beneath the surface of the water. I gasp and fist her hair tightly in my hand when I feel her suck my dick in her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I hiss when I feel her teeth scrape down my shaft. Oh god in heaven. What is that, that she is doing with her tongue? It feel amazing whatever it is. I feel her swallow hard over and over as she continues to suck me hard and fast. I let my head lull back and thrust my hips just as I feel my balls tighten. "FUCK!" I yell out as I cum hard and violently in my woman's mouth.

Just as Bella pops her head out of the water I shoot forward and we both go back under the water. She wraps her legs around my waist as I press my mouth to hers and thrust my still hard dick inside her. I immediately begin to pound into her.

Bella suddenly pushes me up and we both surface and before I know whats happening, my sexy mate is so riding me hard and fast while screaming my name that I can't stop my second orgasm from shooting out of me like a damn water hose. "Oh goddamn baby, I love you so fucking much. Mmmm, ride this big cock, Isabelle! Fuck!" Her pussy clamps down hard, pulling my another violent orgasm from my body. "Fuck yeah, baby! Shit!" God I really hope the family left the house once we started.

"Oh god, Em." Bella throws her head back and thrust her beautiful tits in my face. "I love you so fucking much. YES!" She scream when I bite down on the fleshy part of her huge titty; marking her once again. Those bad boy are mine and I left the teeth marks to prove it…

Bella and I both stop all motions when we suddenly hear Jasper freaking the fuck out down stairs. Yelling and hollering in his thick southern accent.

" _Alice! Alice darlin, please tell me what you saw that has you shakin like this? Baby, please talk to me!"_ What the hell is going on now?

Before I can even look at Bella, I hear Alice muttering shit that has me and Bella both out of the tub and roaring in anger.

" _Rosalie, what are you doing? And why did Edward tell you?"_ Then all we hear is Alice's loud sobs.

All I can think about in that moment, is that Rose needs to die…and fucking soon!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

Apparently Bella and I caused a damn tidal wave from our bathtub romp, that soaked the entire bathroom floor, hell, even the bathroom door was wet. So once Bella and I were dressed and our mess was cleaned up, we ran down the stairs only to see Alice and Jasper on the floor.

Jasper is cradling Alice in his arms while rocking her back and forth; trying in vain to calm the little pixie down. This really reminds me of the night we all were force to leave my Bella, and I seriously don't like the vibes being projected out into the room by Jasper. He really needs to rein that shit in before I fucking snap.

As soon as Bella composes herself, she runs over to them and drops to her knees in front of Alice. "What happened to her Jazz?" Bella reaches her hand out and caresses Alice's cheek when Jasper just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "Alice, what did you see? What did Rose and Edward do or what are they going to do, hun? Come on sis, you've gotta talk to us."

I slowly move past Carlisle and Esme and kneel down behind Bella just as Alice looks up at us with venom filling her dark eyes. She takes a deep unnecessary breath before launching herself into Bella's arms. They both fall back into my lap as Alice continues to sob into Bella's shoulder. I place my hands on Bella's hips to help her set back up, then I just hold them both to me; offering some semblance of comfort for both my mate, and Alice. A half a second later Jasper moves behind Alice, mirroring my position and holding his wife in his arms while running his fingers through her short hair, and offering the same form of comfort for our woman. I can also feel the calm emotions that he's projecting out to all of us now, and I am truly grateful for his gift in this moment.

After a few minutes of non stop sobbing, Alice looks up at us sadly. "I saw Edward go see Rose and he let it slip to her that you and Emmett are together now and that he will stop at nothing to break you two apart and win Bella back, but he didn't get a chance to tell her how the two of you are a mix between human and vampire now. She thinks that Bella is still human." Alice sighs as she finally stands and helps Bella to her feet. "Rose has decide that you need to be taken care of, once and for all. She harbors so much rage towards you because Edward still wants you, and she is so damn jealous that we all adore you. She's also pissed that she doesn't have Emmett to run back to now that she is alone. So, after Edward told her she has decided to searching for Victoria. They both want to destroy you Bella." At this, Esme gasps loudly as everyone else just stares at Alice. "I looked into Victoria's future after I saw what Rose is doing, but I can't see if Victoria will help her or not because of all the decisions that still need to be made. I did see that, that red headed bitch has created an army just to get to you. She wants to make you suffer for James' death. A mate for mate sort of business, but she doesn't know that you are not Edwards mate. Rose will find her in a week and I can't see anything past that. Like I said; decisions still need to be made for me to be able to see."

"Well…this sucks." I chuckle without any humor as get to my feet then pull Bella back into my arms, holding her tightly.

"It really does, but I have a plan. And we have a lot of talented friends that will help us." Alice smiles at me then turns to her hubby. "Jasper honey, can you give Peter and Char a call? Ask them if they can get here as soon as possible? Carlisle, we'll need the Denali's here too, so call them. Oh and Emmett, call Garrett, wait…" She closes her eye for a moment then snaps them open and smiles at me. "He won't answer because the idiot broke his cell phone, again, and hasn't bothered to get a new one yet. He will find you and Bella in New Orleans in two days." Alice looks around the room. "We'll need all the help we can get." Suddenly her eyes glaze over but she snaps out of it immediately. "Carlisle, Esme you both will need to fly out to Egypt today and get Amun and his coven. Jasper and I will head out to the Amazon."

"I'm sure they'll all come now that Edward and Rose isn't here. Not many of these people like to visit us because of those too. And I'm sure that they'll be jumping at the opportunity to put then in their place." Jasper chuckles as he pulls his phone from his pocket. "And most of them are always ready for a good fight especially Peter, Char, and Garret."

"So everyone knows what they need to do. We all will meet back here in a week. I'm not sure how long we'll have if Victoria does team up with Rose. It could be months or hell, even years. I don't know but we need to get everyone here by the end of the week so that we can train under Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett as much as possible, so that we're all ready for them when they do decide to attack." Alice smiles for the first time since her visions of the gruesome twosome acting selfish, yet again.

Carlisle nods to Alice then places his hands on her shoulders. "Has Edward planned anything or made any decisions yet?" Carlisle growls out causing everyone to look at him in shock. "Look, Edward was my first companion and I love him like my son, but he has hurt Bella and Emmett way too much and for far too long for me to overlook. I cannot condone the stealing of mates and it is clear that Bella and Emmett are pure soul mates. The purest of any kind I have ever see." He looks at me and Bella and smiles like a true father. "I have come upon a legend in a very old book that I was just reading. I'm not positive, but I think that I have found out why you and Bella turned out like you did. It states that when a vampire mates, it's for life but if one vampire finds his mate in a human and they are both truly innocent and have the purest of souls; once the vampire turns his or her mate, they will become something more than vampire and more than human. But they will also fit into both worlds with ease." Carlisle smiles at me and Bella again. "That is as far as I got in my research for now, but I'll continue to look into all the possibilities and all the things that the two of you will be capable of. Oh and Emmett…" He looks at me pointedly. "Yes, you may have killed your singer, but that doesn't make your soul any less pure. I know who you really are Emmett, and I can tell you, without any doubt, that you have a very pure soul. You didn't choose to kill that man. Fate chose that path for you. All things happen for a reason, son."

"Thanks dad." I smile at my father in thanks as I pull my wonderful mate into my arms, then lean down and press a sweet kiss her warm soft neck. "I love you so much baby. More than anything and I will never let anyone ever try to take you away from me, or hurt you in any way."

"I love you too, Em." Bella kisses my lips softly then turns back to Alice when she begins to speak again.

"Carlisle…" Alice closes her eyes then a few minutes later she smiles. "I will find what you're looking for in the Amazon and I'll bring it back with me. Now lets get to work people." She orders everyone then claps her tiny dictator hands together and motions us all to get to work. "We all have flights to catch now scoot, people."

As soon as we all get to work on everything that needs to get done, the house becomes a flurry of activity. Everyone is either on the phone scheduling their fights, packing, or talk to our allies on the phone.

Five hours later Bella and I are setting in first class waiting for our flight to new Orleans to take off. Fuck I really hate flying and I can't even give you a reason why. I just am…

"Em, what's this Garrett character like? Jazz told me to watch out for him; that he can be a bit much at times." Bella asks me as she buckles her seat belt then takes my hand and laces our fingers together and smiling up at me with so much love in her beautiful eyes, that is directed towards me and only me.

I lean down and press my lips to her softly, just because I simply cannot help myself when she smiles at me like that. When I pull back from her warm soft lips I give her a mischievous grin. "He's kinda like me, but worse. Oh, and he's smaller in build, and not as smart or as sexy as I am." I laugh at the look she gives me. "He's mischievous, rambunctious, obnoxiously loud, playful, flirtatious, and highly annoying. I'm sure I can name a few more but, you catch my drift."

"Oh god, there will be two of you running around?" Bella leans her head against my shoulder and sighs dramatically. "I don't know if I can handle that, baby." She giggles as I discretely pinch her nipple causing her to laugh and squeal.

"Actually there will be three of us running around, babe." I laugh at the look she gives me. "Peter is much worse than me and Garrett, combined. He makes me seem like Carlisle in comparison."

"Well," Bella slides her hand down my chest then further down to rub my dick over the material of my jeans. Fuck me running, I am definitely joining the mile high club with my eager little mate tonight. "You and I will have to just spend most of our time out in the forest."

"Fuck yeah, baby." I groan as I lightly thrust my hips up into her hand as she grips me harder.

Before I can say a word to her the plain begins to take off, and before I can grasp her hand and keep it pressed against me, Bella removes her hand and sets back in her seat with a satisfied grin plastered across her beautiful face. God I fucking love this woman, but she is seriously killing me.

I'm so lost in the beauty of my mate as I stare at her that I don't hear the stewardess talking to me. "What?" I ask dumbly as I glance up at the woman then focus my attention back on my smiling mate.

The woman bats her lashes at me as she leans on the seat in front of us. "Oh, I was just asking you if there was _anything_ that _I_ could get for _you_ and your…Sister?" What the fuck? Sister? Oh hell no.

I look back up at the woman as she gazes down at me like a bitch in heat. "No. _My wife_ and _I_ don't need anything but a bit of privacy." I reach over and unbuckle Bella seat belt then raise the armrest between us and pull my woman to me. Bella leans her back against my side as I wrap my arm around her waist with my hand just under her huge ta ta's. "You don't need anything; do you baby?" I whisper loudly with my lips pressed to the skin of her soft neck then glare back up at the woman that is still standing their looking like I just slapped the shit out of her.

Bella shakes her head and turn her face towards mine as she rub my arm. "All I need is for you to take your _wife_ to the bathroom so that we can join the mile high club." Bella tells me too low and fast for the stewardess to hear.

Holy shit, my woman can seriously bring me to my knees with just her words. My mate and I were simply made for each other, and she is fucking perfect in every single way.

Bella turns her head back to the woman that is currently trying to push up her tiny breast to make them seem bigger. "The only thing that I need is for you to quit looking at my husband like that." Bella smiles sweetly up at the woman. "Now would be nice. So move along. Oh wait…" Bella reaches out and taps a different stewardess on her arm as she passes us.

The old lady turns around and smiles down at Bella. "What can I get for you ma'am?" The older lady glances between Bella and the bitch in heat.

"Sorry to bother you, but from now on I would rather you be our stewardess and not her." Bella points at the now pissed off bitch in heat and I just laugh to myself as I turn and look out the window. Fuck I really hate flying.

"Has there been an incident, ma'am?" I look back at the women folk just as the old lady finally speaks. Oh damn. That old woman is seriously glaring at the hussy stewardess.

"No ma'am. Not yet anyway, but the way this woman has been talking to me and staring my husband has been very inappropriate to say the least. Especially since I'm setting right here. The woman has tried and failed to hit on him like a piece of meat. It is very uncomfortable and I don't appreciate that and I will not tolerate it at all. Not with the price of Airline tickets these days." Oh god, have I mention that I fucking love this woman? I love how she can be a complete bitch to people but not sound bitchy and whiny at all. She is the complete apposite of Rose. I love it.

Fuck, I am so glad that Bella Swan is my mate and not that nasty bitch, Rose…

"That will not be a problem ma'am and I assure you Samantha will not bother you or you husband, and I promise that this will never happen again." The nice old lady points Samantha towards the front of the cabin and they both walk off. "Samantha, you have already been warned twice for acting like that with the passengers, and now you have just gotten your third strike. I will report this when we land and I assure you that this will be your last flight with American Airlines." Uh oh, someone is getting fired.

"Damn baby that was hot." I lean down and kiss my woman hard and rough. I pull away and move my lips to Bella's ear. "Get your sexy ass to the restroom and wait for your _husband_ to come and show you…" I let my hand slide up her bare thigh to just under the hem of her skirt. "…just how hot what you just did, truly was."

Bella grins before getting up and leaving me to calm down a bit so that I can get to her without everyone in first class seeing the tent in my pants, that my woman just gave me. Oh yeah, Bella will be my wife one day real soon.

As soon as I hear the door to the bathroom click shut, I calmly get up and strut my ass towards the restroom to join my little vixen. Once I'm finally in the (not too small, but not too big) first class restroom, I grin at my woman as I shut and lock the door behind me. "Bend your ass over the sink, Isabella." I growl and move closer to her as I unbuckle my belt then unsnap the buttons to my jeans. When Bella is in the position that I need her in, I slide my hand up the back of her thigh and under her skirt. "So this is why you wore this skirt? You knew this would happen." I slide my hand over the swell of her sexy ass only to find it bare. My naughty, naughty little mate isn't wearing any panties. "Oh fuck baby, no goddamn panties." I groan and I shove my pants to my knees. "I fucking love you, baby."

I grab my dick and stroke it a couple of time as I lift Bella's skirt over her ass. I lift her right knee to rest on the counter then lean over her and press my lips to her ear as I slide my hand up her left thigh and caress the skin just under her sweet ass as I continue to stroke myself. "Now that I know you're not wearing anything under this skirt…" I slip my hand up further and slide two finger between her slick folds. Shit, my girl is always soaked and ready for me. "I plan to keep my hand between these legs for the rest of this flight. Would you like that, Isabella?" She nods her head rapidly, then gives me a small little moan when I circle her entrance with my middle finger.

Yeah, my woman will love for me to pleasure her throughout our flight.

I suddenly push two fingers inside her and begin to pump them in and and out of her, very slowly. Giving her a little tease in return for her teasing me earlier. "Mmmm, baby you smell so good. Damn Isabella, you are so fucking wet." I groan as as her body begin to shake with the need for my dick. I grin as I remove my fingers from her heat and lick them clean as I replace them with my stiff cock; sliding it through her slick folds and over her clit a few time causing her growl at me.

"Stop teasing me. I need you now, please Emmett." She hisses then moans low in her throat when I thrust into her hard, not giving her any time at all before I'm pounding into her; fucking the shit out of her. "Fuck yeah, baby. Faster…harder. Oh god yes." Bella hisses quietly.

All I can do is just moan and grunt as I slam into her over and over like a wild animal. "Fuck…Shit." Those two colorful words slip out of my mouth occasionally, as well.

Holy shit, my mates pussy feels so fucking incredible in this position. Hell, I bet she feel amazing in any position, and I will have so much fun test that theory out.

After several minutes of pure heaven I reach one hand around her soft neck, pulling her up with her back against my chest. I then slide my other hand down and around her body, slipping two fingers through her folds so that I can pinch and stroking her clit with an intense pressures and inhuman speeds.

"Fuck, baby you are so damn tight and very fucking wet. Shit baby, you feel so damn good." I mumble as I kiss up her neck then turn her head towards me so that I can kiss her lips as I fuck her hard and fast.

I immediately shove my tongue into her mouth so we can swallowing each others loud moans as she cum hard and fast; milking me completely. Hell yeah, we'll be doing that again before we land.

We both are completely spent, but I stay buried inside her for a few minutes and continue to devour her mouth as we both calm down from this fantastic experience. I have always wanted to join the mile high club and I am so fucking happy that I joined with Bella.

"I love you, my _husband."_ Bella giggles as we fix our clothes.

I grin down at her as I buckle my belt. "I may not be your husband now, but I will be very fucking soon. And I love you too, baby."

"Isabella McCarty." Bella grins as she stands on her toes and kisses me once more. "I really like the sound of that, big daddy."

"Mmmm," I groan as I pull her body flush against mine. "Me too, baby. Me too."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

Bella and I have been wondering around New Orleans for almost two days now and we have found no sign of Garrett yet, but I wasn't worried that we wouldn't find the jackass because of Alice's vision. So for now we'll just continue to roam around the city and enjoy all that New Orleans had to offer until we find him, or he finds us.

On the night that Bella and I arrived we checked into a suite at the Royal Sonesta on Bourbon street immediately because it had been three days since Bella and I woke up from our transformation and we were both starting to get really freaking tired. So I guess now I can actually sleep again, but I think that it will take several days for us to get tired enough to actually need the rest and Bella and I really wore ourselves out with all our visits to the bathroom on our fight here. Seriously, Bella and I spent more time in the bathroom than we did in our seats. That woman of mine is fucking insatiable, and if I'm being honest here; so am I.

When we arrived at our hotel, I was so excited at the prospects of sleeping again that I was rushing my woman into the elevator after checking in. Bella just laughed at at my excitement, then she laughed harder when I crashed on the bed face first, groaning and moaning at how comfortable the bed was.

Once she had all our thing neatly put away she stripped us both naked, then gave me one hell of a massage, and the next thing that I knew; I was waking up with my naked little mate still sleeping on my chest and the morning sun was shining down on us through the french doors to our balcony.

Needless to say, Bella and I stayed in bed for hours alternating between making love and just flat out fucking like wild animals. We were simply worshiping each other all day, until we both need to get some food, fast.

After we ate enough to feed a small army, we ran out to the bayou for a quick hunt to replenish our strength that was drained by our in flight, then our in bed activities.

Like I said, my Bella is a very insatiable woman, and I fucking love it.

After our hunt, Bella laughed her ass off at me when I declared that I just had to wrestle an Alligator. You see, when I was finished kicking it ass I couldn't resist the urge to try it's blood, even though the fucker smelt like shit.

(Note to self)- Never drink from nasty ass reptiles, ever again...Your mate will fall in the swamp as she laughs her ass off at you, while you vomit.

Damn, I thought vomiting blood was bad, but when it's mixed with human food; that shit is fucking terrible. It took me two hours of hunting down and draining a bear to get that taste out of my mouth. But on the bright side, the Alligator gave me one hell of a fight. Fucker tried to drown me and would have accomplished that if I wasn't a hybrid and couldn't hold my breath as long as I want or need to. Bella and I had to break into our room when we got back because we both were looking like a couple of swamp things.

It was all worth it in the end though, because the shower sex was fucking amazing, but the blow job that I got after made me damn near blackout...

"What are grinning about, big guy?" Bella asks me as we stroll our sexy asses down Bourbon street; enjoying the festivities and great music that this city has to offer during the night life. I really do love New Orleans.

I laugh as I pull Bella down a dimly lit ally, then release her hand so that I can press her body to mine as I lean my back against a wall and hug her to me tightly. "Oh nothing really." I shrug as I lean down and peck her soft lips. "I was just remembering you falling into that smelly swamp." I chuckle as she slaps my arm playfully. "Hey, it's what you get for laughing at your mans misery. That was a very bad experience for me, baby." I pout causing her demeanor to soften.

She stands on her toes as she slide her hand up my neck, grasping my hair and pulling my head down. "I'm sorry." She presses her lips to mine softly then takes my bottom lips between her teeth and tugs it a little as she pulls her mouth from mine. "I promise I'll make it up to you, again. I seriously wasn't done with you earlier." Her grin growls and begins to look a little mischievous. "And baby, I can't promise you that I won't laugh when you do something that stupid. I mean I know you could smell his blood, and to me; it was the foulest smell that I have come across. That gator smelt worse than the wolves, baby." Now my woman is giggling at me.

I reach down and smack her ass and leave my hand there as I kiss her hard and thoroughly just to shut her mean ass up. "Mmmm," I moan as I pull back a little. "I do believe that I will enjoy punishing you when we get our asses back to the room tonight." I grin before I plant a smacking kiss to her lips then take her hand in mine and pull her out of the ally and into some random bar and grill. "Come on baby, big daddy is starving again." This causes her to laugh and shake her head.

"How many?" The hostess smiles at us then begins to eye my woman like a piece of meat. Holy shit! This woman is eye fucking my mate. This is great!

"Just the two us." Bella smiles politely at the woman as she squeezes my hand and rubs her hand up and down my hungry growling stomach. Damn, the food smells so freaking good up this joint.

"Would you like a booth or a table?"

"That booth over there would be perfect." I point to a secluded corner booth.

The woman nods then turns to lead us to the booth after grabbing a couple of menu's and two rolls of silverware. When we get to our table Bella slides into the booth and pulls me down next to her. "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Bella nods as she opens her menu. The woman winks at Bella's oblivious form and walks away swinging her hips for my woman, that has yet to release my hand with her death grip. I just chuckle and shake my head.

"God, that was so uncomfortable. It was worse than being eye fucked by Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley." She lets out a shiver of disgust. "I am so fucking glad that I don't have Jasper or Edward's abilities. I couldn't imagine how much worse that could have been. I feel so violated as it is."

I lean back in the booth and smile as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side. "You had better get used to human's acting like that towards you, babe, because you are the most exquisitely beautiful creature that has ever walked this earth." I tilt her chin up to look at me then slide my hand up and thread my fingers through her hair. "And you are all mine." I lean in a capture her lips heatedly. This kiss is so sensual and passionate that I never want it to end, and the things I'm wanting to do to my woman in this moment, would make a whore blush.

Bella and I slowly pull back from our kiss when we hear someone clear there throat. I turn to our waiter and grin. "Sorry, but can you blame me." I laugh when Bella slaps my arm.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Alex and I'll be you server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" The guy asks as his cheeks turn red.

"I'll have an Amstel light with two limes." I turn to Bella. "You like sweet tea right?" She nods as she rubs my leg under the table. "My wife will have a sweet tea."

"Damn, he's married." The guys grumbles under his breath causing Bella to laugh and try to hide it under a cough. Me? Well, I'm looking like a wide eyed idiot. What are the possibilities of Bella and I being eye fuck by our own gender, not only in the same night, but in the same restaurant?

The guy blushes harder when he realizes that we heard him. He finally looks back at us as he clears his throat. "Can I start you guys off with an appetizer, or are you ready to order?" Fuck I was so shocked that I haven't even look at my menu yet.

"For a starter, we'll have an order of the fried green tomatoes and an order of fried crab claws." Bella tells him as I look over the menu. Damn my woman got exactly what I was wanting. "And I think I need a few moments to figure out what I want." Bella smiles at me. "Are you ready, honey?"

"Yeah, I'll have the twelve ounce rib eye, rare with fries and grilled vegetables." I tell the guy and hand him the menu.

"Hungry, big guy?" I nod as she kisses my cheek and giggles before looking back at our waiter. "I'll have the eight ounce filet. I want it rare, and I want a baked potato and grilled vegetables." Bella passes her menu to our waiter and he nods then practically runs off.

"That was priceless. Oh, my god." My mean ass woman laughs at the situation.

Before I can say anything on the matter, someone plops down in the booth across from us. I look up and grin at the fucker.

Never bet against Alice...

"What the hell are you doing in my neck of the woods, brother? And what the hell happen to you? You look almost human, but not quite." Garrett is looking at me like it's the first time he has ever seen me. He then looks at Bella and smile. "Garret Williams. And you are?" He holds his hand out to greet Bella, but she just looks at his offered hand like it is made of poison.

I suddenly feel like I want to growl and bite into Garrett's hand for trying to touch my mate without my permission. "This is my mate, Bella Swan. And as for what happen to us. Well, we are still trying to figure that out." finally I get a hold of myself and nod to Bella letting her know that it's okay to shake his hand.

She timidly takes Garrett's hand and shakes it with a pained smile on her beautiful face. I know, my beautiful girl. It goes against the grain to touch someone that's not me, or our family…

"I was wondering if you were gonna leave me hanging, little lady." Garrett chuckles with a lot of amusement rolling off of him.

"Sorry, I think its a mate thing. I actually couldn't move until Emmett told me that is was okay to shake your hand." Bella looks at me confused.

"I'm not sure, babe, but I felt like it went against the grain for you to touch another man without my permission. We'll have to talk to Carlisle about that when we get home." I wink at her to let her know that everything will be alright.

Our food suddenly arrives and thankfully our waiter is lusting after Garrett now and not me. I don't think that I could handle that shit at the moment.

Once Bella and I are done eating and our bill is paid, we all leave and head back to our room so that we can talk to Garrett without anyone over hearing our conversation.

Once the three of us are sitting in the living room of our suite, I explain to Garret about what happened to me and Bella. Well, I tell him all that I know. Surprisingly, he doesn't interrupt our ask any questions at all. Throughout the story he just sits there and with a smile on his face and nods his head every now and then. When I asked him if he has ever heard or seen anything like this. He told me that he has heard of it in passing, but this is the first time he has seen it and he doesn't know anymore than we do.

So Garrett…" I start, after a long pause. "The reason that we are here is because we have a newborn army problem that we need your help with…"

"You can count me in on that party, brother!" Garrett begins to jump up and down; reminding me of Alice.

Bella suddenly jumps up from the couch and runs off into the bedroom. A few seconds later she comes running back into the living room with my laptop in her hand, and sets next to me with her back against my side. Once she has it ready, she begins typing away.

"What are you doing, Bells?" I lean over her shoulder to see what she's doing, and when the website is finally loaded I see that she's changing our return flight and getting Garrett a ticket as well. "Good thinking, babe. See if they have anything tonight. We need to get back as soon as possible." Bella nods as I turn back to Garret and continue our conversation. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you haven't even heard the best part to this story yet." I grin at him as I lean back and wrap my arm around Bella's waist tighter. "Edward and Rose are involved with this bullshit. Shit man, they are the cause of it all." I growl, but calm down immediately when my woman begins to rub her hand up and down my thigh soothingly. "While Eddie boy wants to steal my mate; Rose wants to kill her. So it is open season on the bitch and the prude."

"Holy shit! Are you serious, man? You are telling me that I get a shot at Eddie boy and that skankpire? Fuck yeah!" Bella and I laugh at Garrett's pixie sized excitement. I'm willing bet that Peter and Char had that very same reaction when Jasper told them.

"Oh yeah, Pete and Char are at the house waiting on us as we speak." I look over at Bella. "Jasper texted me while you were getting dressed earlier. He told me to hurry and get Garrett's dumb ass back to the house so we can keep Peter in line until they all get back." I chuckle and shake my head.

"Like anyone could keep that asshole in line. Well, maybe Char and the Major can, but that is where the list ends. Peter is one crazy fucker, and that is coming me." Garrett shakes his head then stands. "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Lets get going. I'm ready to go stare at Char's ta ta's."

"Done and done!" Bella sets the laptop on the table in between us and Garrett, then my sexy woman climbs into my lap to nuzzle my neck for a few seconds, before she turns to Garret. "Our flight leaves in three hours. So, you sir, need to go pack your shit and meet us at the Airport in an hour. We're not sure how long this will take, so just be prepared to stay for a while, Okay?" Bella tells him as she stands then leans down and presses her lips to mine quickly before walking into the bedroom to pack our clothes and all the things we bought for the family as souvenirs or what not.

"You are one lucky SOB." Garrett grins as he stands to leave, his eyes trained on Bella's retreating form as she makes her way into the bedroom. "You got yourself a damn good upgrade, brother."

I grin and nod. "That is exactly what I said to myself after our transformation. My little mate in there, is fucking amazing." I tell him before he walks out of the room chuckling to himself.

I know how lucky I am to have Bella as my mate, and I'll never take her or her love for granted. I'd give anything and kill anyone for her. Fuck, I'd die for her…and I'd definitely die without her!

I need to go ring shopping when we get back to Washington, because I intend for us to be married before both our past comes back to haunt us.

I wonder how soon Alice can get a wedding planned and set up for me and Bella?

My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket alerting me to a text. I look down at the screen and grin when I see that its my favorite little pixie munchkin.

" _Three weeks, big brother. And yes, it will be before the newborn battle. The decision has been made. Victoria will help Rose, and we'll go to war with them a month after your wedding. Oh and you'll find the perfect ring at Tiffany & Co in Seattle. Love you, big brother!"_

I chuckle and shake my head at my tiny sister. What would I do without that little pixies help? My phone vibrates once more with another text from Alice.

" _Without me, you'll find yourself standing in front of an Elvis impersonator in Vegas then running from a pissed off pixie sister wanting your head on a pike."_

Right. No Elvis and no Vegas. I can definitely do that.

" _Glad you see it my way, big brother. *Muahahaha*"_

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

It's been a week since Bella, Garrett and I got back to Forks and over that span of time, all of our guest have gradually arrived.

I haven't had the chance to propose to Bella yet because of all the people in the house, trying to help them get settled as they come. But I definitely plan on rectifying that tonight.

Like Alice informed me, I found the perfect ring in Seattle yesterday. It's not as big as I wanted to get, but Alice reminded me that Bella doesn't like anything that is too ostentatious. So I got her a four karat oval solitaire diamond that is sat with an eight prong platinum infinity band. I also got the matching, his and hers, wedding bands with my name engraved in hers and her name engraved in mine. I also had 'For all Eternity' engraved on the underside of both bands.

God, I seriously hope that she says yes. I don't know how to exist without her, and I seriously do not intend to ever find out. Alice says that I have nothing to worry about, but I'm a damn man and I'll always worry when it comes to my Isabella…always. No matter what it is.

As I had been informed earlier, while we were still in New Orleans; Peter and Char were waiting on us when we got home and as soon as they met, Bella and Char hit it off instantly. Those two are like peas and pods with the way they like to pick on us men folk…especially Peter.

A day after we got back, the Denali coven arrived and as soon as they walked in, Kate and Garrett took one look at each other and that is all she wrote. Looks like Garrett is gonna finally make the switch in diets. That man is a love sick puppy over Kate, and I can tell that he will do just about anything for her. They remind me of the way Bella and I are; all lovey dove and shit that newly mated couple exude.

I honestly don't care what everyone thinks about how I am with my mate. I love that woman and I have made it abundantly clear that I am a whipped mofo and very proud of it. As soon as Irina and Tanya got here, I had to make that clear when they both tried to hit on me. I also had to hold Bella back so she wouldn't kill them. Yeah, my mate can't stand those two at all.

Anyway, after the Denali's arrival, Carlisle and Esme came home with the Egyptian cove. This is my first time meeting them and I have decided that I really like them. Well, all except for Amun. He is in simple terms, an pompous asshole. His mate, Kabi, is alright I guess. She's shy and submissive so I haven't really gotten the chance to know her. Bella tried to talk to her once, but Amun became really mean to his mate for saying a simple hello to Bella. So Bella just glared at him and left Kabi alone so he wouldn't act like that. Now, I think Bella, Char, Alice, and Kate are plotting Amun's death for the way he views woman.

Now, Benjamin and Tia are actually nothing like their coven leader and his mate. They're surprisingly outgoing and outspoken, especially Tea, and I think she has been plotting Amun's death for a while now. I like them a lot.

When Bella asked -why Amun was acting like he was- Benjamin told her that Amun believes that a woman should never talk to anyone but her mate and family. Poor woman, is all I have to say about that fucked up situation.

It took Alice and Jasper almost a week to get back with the Amazons. They were the last to arrive, and they came barring a gift for Carlisle in the form of an ancient and rare book that Alice said would help us understand more about what happen to me and Bella. Carlisle has been hold up in his study with Eleazar, trying to find out all he can.

I don't really know much about the Amazon coven, but I do know that Zafrina is very talented and very, very protective of her sister, Senna. Zafrina can make anyone see anything she wants them to see. I was actually really excited for her to use her powers on me and Bella, but when she tried, it didn't work, and I was disappointed that Bella and I didn't get to see what everyone else saw.

Carlisle said that Bella was a shield when she was human and it's most likely to have transferred over to me when she and I went through our change together. Eleazar agreed, then told us that Bella and I have more gifts other than the shield. He said that all our gifts are linked to one another but we can use them separately if we needed to. He said that our gifts were bonded just as much as she and I are.

Bella and I have been working with Eleazar on our talents but we haven't had much success in some areas, such as linking our minds and being able to talk telepathically. Our shield is what we have had the most success on. Now we both are able to push it out and protect everyone around us, and when we are touching; we can turn our mental shield into a physical one; make it solid so to speak. Nothing and no one can penetrate it in anyway. We haven't been able to do that by ourselves yet, but we're getting there.

It's feels so weird to be so gifted, because I have always been just Emmett; the playful and fun loving but bigger and stronger than most, vampire. I actually feel quite powerful now but when I'm with Bella I feel almost untouchable in the sense that no one could ever hurt us, which is perfect with whats head our way.

"Emmett" I smile at the sound of Bella's voice, and my smile grows when she kneels down behind me with both her knees pressed into my sides. She starts to rub my shoulders, pulling a loud blissful groan from my lips as I continue to kick Garrets ass at call of duty. "Char and I are going hunting. She wants to know what bear taste like, so I offered to take her." Bella giggles as I pause the game and look at her over my shoulder.

"That's fine, babe. Just be careful." I let my head lull to the side when she rubs my neck harder as she rests her chin on my shoulder. "But to night, you are all mine." I reach out and pull her around me and into my lap playfully. "I got plans for you, woman, and I don't intent to let you out of my arms until tomorrow night."

"Mmmm." Bella kisses my lips softly. "Do you promise, big daddy?"

"Damn straight." I mold my lips to hers in a searing kiss, causing Jasper to groan in annoyance, but I don't give two shits because my woman has her hand up the front of my shirt and her her tongue in my mouth.

I pull my lips from her and gaze into her beautiful eyes as I caress her soft cheek. God in heaven, I really fucking love this woman.

Tonight is the night that I plan to pop the question, and I intend to make love to her all night long. Alice has arranged for the house to be empty so that we can have a bit of privacy. Fuck, I really hope Bella says yes. Alice told me that I have nothing to worry about, but I seriously cannot help but to worry.

Bella smiles at me as she drags her fingertips down my cheek then across my lips. "We'll be back in about two hours or so, and then I'm am all yours baby." She leans in and kisses me once more then jumps out of my lap and walks to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, and please baby, be careful." I smile at her then continue with my game after she and Char have left the house.

"You are seriously whipped, bro." Peter chuckles as he walks into the room.

"Damn straight, son. At least I'm not in denial like the rest of you fuckers." I grin at Peter as he reluctantly nods his head before finally sitting his crazy ass down on the couch and begins to aggravate my Pixie sister instead of me, that is until she slaps the shit out of him.

A couple of hours later I begin to get a strange feeling in my chest and then the panic hits me like a fucking mac truck. Alice shoots up from her seat like someone lit her ass on fire. She then looks at me with pure fear in her eyes. "Bella and Charlotte! Why didn't I see this sooner?" I look over at Peter and he is looking like he is about to kill anyone that get in his path. I just know that I look much the same as he does.

Bella and Car are in trouble and somehow I can fell it.

" _Emmett, can you hear me?Please Em, please be able to hear me."_ I look around at everyone and then realize that Bella's voice is in my head.

" _Bella? Baby, where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ I concentrate on projecting my thoughts to my mate as I look over at Jasper and Peter, and nod my head towards the door as I get up off the floor.

" _I'll explain everything later, but you, Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Garrett need to get to the river now! Char and I are about twenty miles south. Come now! I love you, baby."_

Bella sounds pissed and a little frantic, so I waste no time in telling all involved to get a fucking move on before rushing out of the house and into the forest.

The five of us have been running for only five minutes when I catch the scent of several vampires that I don't know and one that I really wish I didn't know. My feet suddenly begin moving faster towards my mate.

That bitch, Rose, will die and she will die today!

 _ **~Bella~**_

Char and I have been hunting for a couple of hours now and I can tell that she really likes the taste of bear and wants to hunt down another one, but I figured that it was time to get my ass home to my man, and she reluctantly agreed.

After we have our dead meals buried we walk over to the river to wash the dirt and blood off our hand before heading back to tell Peter that he is gonna have to change his diet for his mate. I seriously cannot wait for that conversation.

Char suddenly snaps her head up and looks at me wide eyed. "Bella put you shield up and around us both, now. Try your damnedest to make it solid, girl." Char tells me and in that moment I smell them. Vampires, and a lot of them. I don't recognize any of the scents but when the four vampires step out into the clearing I recognize two of them. Victoria and Rosalie.

Damn, Rose is looking a little rough now days. Not at all like the last time that I saw her, and icky Vicky still looks like the dirty ass raggedy Anne doll, that I had when I was little. The other two look just as dirty and nasty as the two whores that are glaring at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human and her hillbilly body guard." Rose sneers at me and Charlotte, causing us both to laugh hysterically. I'm seriously gasping for air and holding my side with one hand and Char's shoulder with the other.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, Bella? You are about to die. You should be scared, you little bitch!" Victoria interrupts my laugh fest.

I sigh sadly at her. "If you want scared, you should have been there to see James' ugly ass face when he met a bonfire head on. Hahaha, get it, _head on?_ well, _head off,_ in James's case." I look over at Victoria and wink at her with the biggest smile on my face.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!" She screeches loudly before charges us.

I can feel my shield become solid but I keep the area open where Vicky will enter, and as soon as she does I close it. Char takes a step back because she knows that I can take care of myself, and she knows that I want Victoria's head.

Vicky finally gets within arms reach so I move faster than anyone can see, and as soon as I'm behind her, I take her feet out from under her and pin her to the ground on her belly with my foot pressed into her back and her arms stretched out behind her as far as they will go without tearing them off. I can feel raggedy Anne's minions pounding away on my shield and when I look up, I lock eyes with Rose and grin at her.

"Emmett bit me when Fuckward attacked us, but I didn't become just a vampire. Oh no bitch, I became something more and so did my mate, Emmett. We have the best of both worlds now, and you know what? I really look forward to ending you, Rosie." I smile when she growls at me then starts to pound away at the wall of my shield, again.

I feel like I'm slowly loosing control over my shield the longer I keep it up. I need to do something, and I need to do it fast or Char and I are gonna have to fight two on four and I really do not like those odds.

I close my eyes and try to make a connection with Emmett in our minds, and through our bond. Eleazar said that he thinks that is one of our shared gifts and it was possible that we could connect like that even if we were miles apart. We have been trying to work on it for days now, but we haven't had any success in doing it.

" _Emmett, can you hear me?"_ I call out to him repeatedly in my mind; praying to god that he can hear me because I don't think that I can hold my shield up for much longer. I can literally feel myself getting weaker by the second.

I look down at icky Vicky when she begins to struggle harder. I pull her arms back further and completely remove them from her body, causing her to let out a painful roar.

"Remove her legs so I don't have to hold her down anymore, Char." She nods and does what I tell her to do because she can see just how weak I'm getting. A few seconds later Vicky is laying on the ground, unable to move because she is just a head and torso.

Now that I don't have to hold the bitch down anymore, I try harder to contact my mate while I focus on keeping my shield in place. _"Emmett, can you hear me?Please Em, please be able to hear me."_ I continue to call out to him and finally I hear him respond to me. Oh thank god for small favors.

" _Bella? Baby, where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ His voice is loud in my head but I don't mind that one damn bit.

" _I'll explain everything later, but you, Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Garrett need to get to the river now! Char and I are about twenty miles south. Come now! I love you, baby."_ I tell him hurriedly just as Rose begins to pound on my shield harder.

About four minutes later my shield is slowly beginning to soften and the look on Rose's face is smug and proud when she realizes this. Oh fuck, we can't take them all. We might be able to hold them off until back up arrives but someone will most likely get hurt.

Suddenly Rose stiffens and it's then that I hear the sound of my mate and family coming towards us fast.

Rose growls then glares at me. "I will get to you soon, you fucking bitch!" She screeches like a damn banshee, then she and her minions are gone, and all that is left in the clearing is me, Char, and a whining and crying Victoria.

"Shut the fuck up Raggedy Anne. Or do you prefer icky Vicky?" I growl down at the bitch, then laugh as I lower my shield. "I like both, so no worries. Oh and as soon as you give us all the info that we need; you will be joining your idiot mate in hell. I promise." She growls at me but doesn't say a word.

"Bella!" I hear Em yell just before he runs out of the tree line and straight over to me, scooping me up into his big strong arms. "Oh fuck baby, are you okay?" He sets me back down on my feet, then begins to check me over with his eyes and hands just as Jasper, Peter, Alice, and Garrett run over to us.

"You should have seen it Em! Bella kicked ass and took souvenirs." She points down at Raggedy Anne. "And you should have seen the look on Rose's face when she realized that Bella took Vicky out by herself and was still able to keep the rest of the mod squad at bay with her shield. It was fantastic!" Char grins as she pushes Peter off her because he's still trying to make sure that she isn't hurt. "babe, please stop. I promise you that I'm fine."

I turn back to Emmett as he hugs me to him, the both of us ignoring Peter's crazy protesting.

"You did that baby? You got the physical shield to work properly without me?" Em smiles down at me then kisses me hard when I nod.

After a wonderfully thorough kiss I pull away from his lips and grin up at him. "Yep. All I had to do was add layers upon layers of my mental shield, and there it was; working like a charm, but I began to feel weak the longer I held it up." I tell him before he kisses me again. Mmmm, I really love my mans lips on any part of me.

I'm so damn close to jumping my mate, but I stop when Jazz clears his throat. "Okay guys…" He walks over to the pile of icky Vicky and smiles; along with Alice, Peter and Garrett. "Lets get this nappy headed bitch back to the house so we can get what we need from her then kill her."

"Jazz, her name is either Icky Vicky, or Raggedy Anne." I laugh causing the nappy headed skank in question to start growling like a dog.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch! And I'm not telling you shit! You redneck asshole!" Vicky screams then spits her venom on Jasper's favorite boots, causing him to roar in rage before kicking her in the face.

"You know what?" Jasper smiles as he props his foot on a stump to clean Victoria's venom off it with the bandanna that Peter gave to him. "I do believe that you would rather die than to spill the beans about yours and Rosie's little plan. But guess what, bitch?" Jasper grins at her evilly. "I have a way of makin' anyone feel like being real fucking truthful with me, and you my dear are gonna find out who you're dealing with, real soon."

"Come on baby, lets go hunt so you can build you strength up." Emmett lifts me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. "And afterwards, I'll be feeling the need take you to our room and to strip you down to make damn sure you don't have a scratch on you."

"Mmmm, now that sounds fun." I lean in and drag my tongue across Emmett's lips. "Hurry, big daddy."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

 _ **~Emmett~**_

After what happened today, we all decide that we're gonna keep Raggedy Anne down at Esme's cottage so that Jasper, Alice, and Zafrina can interrogate her while giving her a few torture sessions. Garret, Kate, Char, and Benjamin are gonna patrol our property, to make sure that Rose doesn't show up again. The rest are going out hunting so that they're at their strongest.

Bella and I finally have the house to ourselves and we're currently soaking in our big ass tub. Just relaxing and enjoying the feel of each others body.

"Come on babe, lets get you out of this tub so I can get you in our bed." I grin at her as I lift her from between my legs and then out of the tub. "Can you do me a favor and stay right here until a call for you?" I ask her as I dry my body.

Bella looks at me for a moment then nods. "I can do that, Em."

"Thanks babe." I kiss her softly then toss my towel in the hamper. "I won't be long, and lose the towel when I call you back in the room." I tug playful at the towel that's wrapped tightly around her sexy body.

"Anything you want, Em." I just give her a little wink in response as I move towards to door.

I'm smiling like an idiot as I walk out into our bedroom and begin to get everything ready. I blur around the room, quickly setting up candles and then lighting them before turning the lights out. I grab the ring out of my underwear drawer before I position myself at the foot of our bed then call out for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Em…" Bella walks out of the bathroom and gasps when she sees what I did to our bedroom, and when she turns to me I hear her heart flutter in her chest at the sight of me naked and down on one knee holding a diamond out to her.

"Isabella," I take her hand in mine when she's within my reach and pull her to stand in front of me. "I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I've realized that I have loved you since that wonderful day as well. I will love you forever, my beautiful girl. Death, will not stop or hinder my love for you." I slide my hand around her waist and pull her closer to me. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the incredible honor and become my wife for all eternity. I want to be able to honestly call you my wife. Please baby, make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?"

Bella smiles as she pushes me back a little so that I'm setting on the heels of my feet, then she drops down on my lap and straddles me. "Only you, baby." Her hands travel down my chest and back up to my neck and shoulders. "Only you would propose while we're naked…and I love it. I love you, so fucking much. Yes Emmett McCarty, I will marry you." I quickly slip her ring on the appropriate finger of her left hand then groan when she take my lips in the most heated kiss we have ever experienced.

After a few moment of devouring each others mouth, I lift her up and lay her on our bed. "I love these sexy legs." I drag my tongue over her thigh. "I love these hips." I begin to nip at her flesh as I move up her body. "Oh god in heave, how I love your gorgeous tits." I begin to tease her nipples with my hand as well as my mouth. When I get to her lips I stop and grin down at her. "I love you so damn much, baby. I love everything about you. "I whisper softly against her lips before crashing my mouth to hers in a very passionate kiss.

My right hand slide down her body as we continue to kiss frantically. I grip her thigh and hitch it over my hip just as I thrust into her; fully sheathing my cock deep inside her causing the both of us to cry out as our bodies connect. I slowly pull all the way out then push back into her just as slow but really hard while grinding and rolling my hips into hers.

We continue this slow but extremely pleasurable pace all night long. Non stop, we continue to bring each other to that beautiful edge, then fall into a sea of pure and unstoppable bliss over and over until we both are completely spent and utterly sated.

The sun is now shining through our bedroom window and Bella is laying across my still heaving chest with her legs on either side of my hips and my dick still buried deep inside her hot core.

I let out a content groan as her hands move over my body, caressing any part of me that she can reach without moving too much. Her chin is resting on my chest and the smile on her beautiful face has my heart pounding even harder than it already was.

"I love you so much." I smile down at her as the hand that is not behind my head continues to move down to her bare ass then back up to the back of her neck.

"Mmmm, I love you too. More than anything, baby." She moans as she move her hand between my chest and her chin. "Our wedding is in three days, Emmett. Are you ready to be my husband?"

I grin as pull her up so that I can press my lips to hers. "I can't wait , baby. I seriously want to marry you today." I flick my tongue out and trace her bottom lip. "Are you ready to be my wife, Isabella?"

Bella pushes herself up then rolls her hips. "I am beyond ready to be you wife." We both moan loudly when she rises up then slam back down. "I can't wait until we both say I do." She begins to thrust her hip really fucking fast over and over.

I grab her hips as I set up and lift her slightly then slam her back down repeatedly. Bella and I made love slow and sweet all night long and now we are just flat out fucking, hard and fast. There is nothing sweet about this. Oh no, we are primal and needy now as we both take what we need from each other.

I suddenly flip her over on all fours as I kneel behind her. "How hard do you want me, baby?" I slap her ass hard, causing her to scream out in a mix between pain and pleasure. "Tell me Isabella!" I growl loudly and slap her ass even harder than before.

"Fuck me as hard as you can, big daddy!" She screams out just as I ram into her then proceed to fuck the ever living shit out of her.

Each thrust of my hips is harder than the last as I pound into her over and over again. The headboard is now slamming into the wall as my hips become a blur. "Oh fuck!" Bella and I both scream out as I orgasms hit us both really fucking hard and fast. Bella and I both fall to the bed the same time, with me laying on top of her back.

"I will never get enough of you, woman." I groan as I pull my dick from her heat for the first time since we start last night.

Once I'm laying on my side, Bella positions her body so that her head is on my arm, and her back to my chest. I pull her even closer to me as I wrap my arm around her waist. "You wore me out, big daddy." Bella giggle as I trail kisses across her shoulder and up her neck and to her jaw, then back down to her shoulder.

"We both wore each other out, babe." I chuckle as I reach over her to the nightstand and grab my phone then hand it to her. "Will you set the alarm for three PM, babe?"

Bella giggle as she takes my phone and sets the alarm for me. "Alice is gonna be pissed, but she'll get over it." She continues to giggle as she sets my phone back on the nightstand. "Good night…sorry. Good morning." She turns her head and kisses me quickly but very sensually then lays her head back down on my arm. "I love you Emmett."

"Good morning, and I love you too, babe." I chuckle tiredly as I kiss her just under her ear then quickly drift off to a very restful sleep.

 _ **Stay tuned….**_


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **True Intent"**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

Today is the big day. The day that I become Mrs. McCarty and I really cannot wait to be able to call Emmett my husband. I seriously love that man more than anything on this planet. He is my entire world and I would do absolutely anything for him. I will die, or kill anyone for that beautiful man of mine.

It has been one hell of a day for me, and right now I'm currently setting in the; what I dubbed as the chair of pain, with three of the craziest women that I have ever met, standing over me and seriously putting me through one hell of a beauty session. I call it a fucking torture session.

I want my big daddy, and I want him right now damn it!

Thank god we have vampire xanax in the form of Jasper. If it wasn't for my awesome big brother using his gift on me all day to keep me calm and complacent, I would have snap and murdered my Pixie sister hours ago. That pint sized little shit, is fucking insane…and mean!

I told Jazz the other day that he should take notes from his sprite of a wife if he truly wanted to break Victoria, or he could just arrange for the little Pixie and her bitch squad to have some alone time with the nappy headed cunt-pire. Two minutes alone with Alice, Charlotte, or Kate; that bitch will be singing like a canary, spilling all of her deepest and darkest secrets and then crying for her mommy...I know I would.

As it turns out, Victoria was very well aware of the gifts that the Cullen family has. Rose schooled the bitch on all that she knew about everyone's gift and how to get around them. I guess it's a very good thing that she knew jack shit of mine and Emmett's new gifts, but that didn't help us in getting the info that we needed. Em and I can only get into each others head.

Victoria was able to fight against Jasper emotional truth serum, so he and Peter-pire reverted back to their old ways and started using extreme vampire torture on her. They also allowed me to dish out a pain of my own on the evil skank. But all I need to do was have a little heart to heart with her to get what we wanted. I let her know fast like and in a hurry that there are many, many ways a vampire can suffer throughout a long eternity.

I had the bitch begging when I was done with her.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _Hello again, little miss Raggedy Anne." I chuckle as I close the door to the torture cabin behind me and Emmett._

 _My eyes follow my mate as he moves closer to Peter and Jasper to give me a little room to work. I turn back to Icky Vicky and laugh out loud when I see what has already been done to her. Man, Jasper and Peter have been busy, busy boys. Vicky is still just a head and torso but she's chained to a steel chair against the wall. Her arms and legs are in a pile, stacked neatly in the corner that's furthest away from her, and her fingers are all…well, not here. Knowing Peter, they burned them to try and get her to talk._

" _I'm hearing very bad things, my little pet." I move closer to her, while Emmett moves a little closer to me and gives me his sexy, dimpled grin that I love so much. "I hear that you are being very stubborn and I don't like that…not one itty bitty bit." I clap my hands together as I squat down and get eye level withe her. "So this is whats gonna happen, Icky Vicky. I will ask a question and you will answer with the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Do you understand?"_

" _Bitch, I'm not telling you shit. I would rather die than give any of you what you want!" Vicky sneers at me causing me to smile._

" _I'm so happy that, that is how you want to play this out." I summon my inner Alice and act really excited. "You see, I know that you want to die because of the whole James fiasco, but here's the thing. You will never ever die, my pet. You'll never, ever stop suffering from the loss of your mate, unless you tell us what we want to know. I will personally see to it, I promise. So here is what I can offer you, Vicky. If you keep acting stubborn, I'm gonna rip your head from your body, and then I will drop it in a very full septic tank, then I'm gonna burn the rest of you and make you watch. You'll be nothing but a head in a tank full of shit, forever. Can you imagine going through an eternity like that? I know I can't, so I seriously suggest that you stop protecting Rose and save yourself, so that you can join your James in hell. Personally, I would rather live in hell than in shit, but that's just my personal opinion. Hell, you may like the new home that I've picked out for you. It's in a great location right behind the hospital. The tank that they have is very spacious because of all the people that they accommodate every day." I grin at the bitch then look over at Jasper and Peter. "I think she is ready to talk now." I pet Victoria on top of her head like one would a dog. "Aren't you my pet?"_

 _Victoria looks around the room at everyone then looks to the floor."Yes, I'll talk, but please, just kill me when I'm done." Vicky nods her head with resigned and fearful black eyes. Damn, I just put the fear of God in her ass._

" _Holy shit!" Jasper and Peter say at the same time. "Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with my sweet little sister?" Jasper looks to me then Emmett._

" _I'm still me Jas." I chuckle. "I'm just sick and fucking tired of people trying to ruin my life of trying to kill me." I shrug and lean into Emmett's body as he wraps me in his arms._

 _And that, my friends, is how I single handedly broke our stubborn prisoner's resolve. But unfortunately for us, we found out that Victoria actually knew nothing because her and Rose had an agreement that if one of them were caught; the other would change the details of their attack plan, and that it would do no good in looking at Roses future because she would choose one of their four older soldiers to make all the new decision. Needless to say, Rose and Vicky are very good at getting around Alice's gift._

 _All of what Vicky told us was the truth, according to Peter, Alice, and Jasper. So in the end, I broke my promise and decided not to kill her yet. We tore her apart and locked her in several steel boxes, then buried them in the basement of the main house. What? The bitch deserved that and so much more for not just telling us that from the start. Plus, we may need her again once all this newborn war nonsense is under way…_

* * *

I'm snapped out of my wicked little mind by a sharp tug on my hair. "Fucking hell, Alice! That shit hurt!" God help me, I really hate playing Bella barbie, even if it is to makes me look stunning for my wedding.

Hell, I could walk down the isle in a freaking potato sack and Emmett would still love me just as much, because he loves me for who I am; not what I wear or how dolled up I get. He loves me for me and I love him for him, and that is all that matters to us. I tried telling the devil women that, but they are too fucking stubborn and hardheaded to listen to a word I say.

"Oh shut the hell up, and stop whining." Damn evil bitches…the lot of them!

Last night my little ball of fun sister, tried to keep Em and I apart; spouting some shit about wedding traditions or what not. Emmett and I didn't listen one damn bit because we only lasted long enough for him to spend a few hours hunting with the guys, and for us ladies to have a salon party. After that, Em and I found our way back to each other, real fast.

Emmett was truly my knight and shining armor last night, and I gave him a very big reward for rescuing me from the evil that has taken over the women in the Cullen household.

Seriously, I have been waxed, buffed, polished, plucked, scrubbed, soaked, massaged, and fluffed. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind most of those things being done to me because not all of the things I had to go through was torture, but some of that shit was just down right fucking painful…and I'm a freaking vampire with a very high threshold for pain, for crying out loud.

Emmett was all too eager to kiss it to make it all better for me. That man can do wonderful things with that mouth and tongue of his. He had me purring and feeling much better within minutes after his grand rescue. God, I seriously love that man of mine.

"Bella, hold still woman!" The tiny little dictator snaps at me for the thousandth time today, as she applies the finishing touches to my hair. "Alright were all done, and honey, you seriously look amazing." She claps her hands together then gives herself a pat on the back just as Esme walks into the room of horror.

"Thank you god above." I let out a wonderful sigh of relief that my sister is finally done and my mother has come to save me from evil sprite.

"Oh Bella, you are exquisite. Emmett won't be able to keep his eyes and hands off of you. Well, more so now." My mother tells me as she hugs me tightly. "I love you, my beautiful daughter."

"I love you too, mom, and thank you so much." I smile as she kisses my cheek. "Really, thank you for everything that you have done for me. You really and truly are my mother."

"You are very welcome my dear, but you never have to thank me for loving you." Esme sobs as she hugs me tighter then pulls away when Alice claps her tiny hands together to get our attention.

"Okay Bella, Carlisle will be up here to get you in two minutes." Alice gives me a very tight hug. Then she and everyone else walks out of my room quickly. Leaving me alone with Esme.

My mother turns back to me when we're finally alone and I can tell that she is wanting to cry her eyes out as she hands me a small box. "These were my mothers, and I want you to wear them today."

I smile as I open the box, then gasp loudly as I take in the beauty of the jewelry inside. "Esme, you don't have to do…"

"Nonsense dear. This is your something blue. It's also your something old and borrowed, and I will not take no for an answer, Isabella. Plus it matches your something new, sweetheart." Esme motions to the beautiful bracelet that Alice gave me. The smile on my mother's face is full of love and happiness as she smiles at me.

I smile and nod then look back down at the beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set before taking the jewelry out of the box and putting them on, starting with the earrings. They're simple, but beautiful studs that are the same shape as my engagement ring, but thankfully the earrings are smaller than my ring. I don't think that my earlobes could handle four karats hanging from them; vampire or not. The necklace is the same as the earrings but there's only one sapphire pendant and it's surrounded by tiny diamonds. The entire set is simply breathtaking.

"How does it look, mom?" I grin at her once I have all the jewelry on.

"Beautiful." Carlisle smiles at me as he walks into the room. "It's time. Are you ready, my daughter?" I nod as he places my hand on the bend of his elbow and turns towards the door just as Esme kisses both our cheeks then rushes out of the room to take her place with everyone else.

Carlisle smiles down at me as he leads me out of my room."Bella, I want you to know that I love you so much, and I'm extremely proud you." He leans down and kisses my cheek just as the music starts. "Are you ready?" I nod to my father and let his lead me to my future.

"Thank you for everything, dad." I squeeze his arm a little as we descend the stairs that are beautifully decorated with white orchids. "And I love you too. You and mom are truly my parents, and I will forever be grateful to you both."

"We are all so happy that you are apart of this family now, and I couldn't ask for anymore than that. You and Alice are truly my daughters, and never forget that I love you both dearly." Carlisle leans down and kisses my cheek once again, then leads me out of the house and into the beautifully decorated back yard.

Alice has truly outdone herself like she always does. The back yard is completely transformed into a beautiful garden. There are flowers everywhere I look and a very beautiful archway at the edge of the river. My smile grows brighter when I see the love of my life standing under it looking all kinds sexy in his tux, just waiting for me to get to him. When our eyes lock, my smile grows even more. "I love you." He whisper to me.

"As I love you." I whisper back to him just as Char begins to play the wedding march with her violin.

I squeeze Carlisle's arm a little tighter as he begins to lead me down the Isle, to the man that will soon be my husband. When we finally reach our destination, Carlisle leans down and kisses my forehead then places my hand in Emmett's. "Take care of my baby girl, son." Carlisle slaps Emmett on the back as they hug. "Just remember, if you hurt her in any way; I know where you live." All our family and friends laugh at Carlisle's display.

"Pops, you know damn well that I will never hurt her." Emmett tells him with his dimples on full display. "She's my life and I love her more than anything."

"I love you more." I squeeze Emmett's hand.

As soon as Carlisle has taken his seat next to Esme, Peter clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two pure souls in holy matrimony..." I cannot believe Peter is an ordained minister. What's more, is I cannot believe that I agreed to let the tard perform the ceremony. How the heck did that happen?

Emmett was the one to ask me if it was okay for Peter to be the one to marry us, and since I cannot deny my wonderful mate anything he wants; I said yes. God in heaven above. Please don't let me regret that decision.

As Peter continues to speak, I completely shut him out as I stare into the gorgeous eyes of my mate. He is so perfect and I will spend the rest of forever loving him right. Like he deserves to be loved. I can't believe this gorgeous man is mine and only mine, for all eternity.

"Bella?" I snaps my attention to Peter when he says my name. Did I seriously just shut out the entire ceremony?

"Huh?" Oh god, I can feel the flames on my cheeks as everyone laughs at my expense. I seriously did just zoned out during my own damn wedding. But can you blame me though? I mean really. My mate is perfect in every single way, and the way he looks at me will always result in me getting lost in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Emmett Dale McCarty to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for all eternity?" Peter repeats himself through his chuckles.

Asshole!

"I really, really do." I breathe out as I grin at my sexy man; earning a brilliant smile from him in return as I slide his wedding band on his finger, then grip his hands tighter in mine.

"Do you, Emmett Dale McCarty, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for all eternity…yada, yada, yada." Like I said; Peter is an ass.

"I really, really do." Emmett repeats my words to me with his sexy smirk on his equally sexy lips.

"I love you so much." I mouth to my sexy husband as he removes my engagement ring and slides my wedding band on my finger, then puts my engagement ring back on, and bring my hand up to kiss my palm then my wrist.

"I love you more, baby." He mouths back to me just as our loud mouth minister begins speak once again.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of Washington. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may attack…" Peter clears his throat. "…I mean kiss your bride now." Everyone laughs as they clap their hands, but I ignore them all as my sexy mate gives me a wicked grin and pulls me against his body.

Peter was right when he said attack, because that is just what my big sexy husband does when he lifts me off the ground with his hands on my bottom, and crashes his lips to mine hard and frantically. Our lips are moving together so heatedly that I come close to saying fuck it and ripping his clothes off of him right here and now, in front of everyone. Before I can do just that, Emmett pull back slightly and looks deep into my eyes, with his sexy grin of his still plastered on his gorgeous face.

"I do admit," Em chuckles then pecks my lips softly. "I was so focused on you and how stunningly beautiful you are that I missed most of the ceremony as well, baby. God, I love you, Mrs. McCarty." Emmett groans and kisses me once more just as Peter opens his trap once again.

"For the first time ever; I give you Mr. And Mrs. McCarty! Congratulations guys. Now put my new sister down, asshole!"

Emmett growls as he sets me back on my feet. Peter hugs us both before our family and friends line up to congratulate and hug us as well.

Emmett and I decided that we weren't going to have a reception, and we would wait until everything with Edward and Rose and her newborns were taken care of before we took off on our honeymoon. So, for our wedding night Emmett and I are staying in our room while everyone else goes out hunting, or running perimeters around the property to give Emmett and I some privacy.

The moment everyone is gone, Emmett and I sat down to enjoy our romantic, candlelit dinner that Esme made us. As soon as we're finished eating, Emmett sweeps me off my feet and rushes us out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom.

Once Emmett has the door shut he removes his suit jacket and tie, then quickly walks over to me, turning me so that my back is to his broad chest. "I am so damn lucky to be your husband, Mrs. McCarty." He purrs against the skin of my neck as quickly removes the pins and clips that are holding my hair up, causing it to cascade down my back and shoulders. Then he slowly unzips my dress, being very careful not to mess it up.

Alice threatened to rips Emmett's balls off in his sleep if he messed my dress up in any way, shape, or form. So my husband is being extra careful so that he doesn't lose his family jewels, over a torn wedding dress.

I smile up at my gorgeous husband over my shoulder, then turn to face him as my dress fall to the floor around my feet. I slowly step out of the material then bend down to pick it up off the floor so that I can lay it across the back of Emmett's game chair. I seductively sway my hips as I walk back over to my man, in nothing but a tight white corset teddy with a matching thong and my white stilettos heels.

Emmett begins to purr for me as his eyes travel up and down my body. His chest is heaving and his erection is trying its damnedest to bust through the zipper of his pants.

"Oh no Mr. McCarty, I am the lucky one." I slide my hands up his chest and over his shoulders then back down to the buttons of his shirt. Alice didn't say shit about no destroying Emmett's tux, so with a very wicked grin, I rip the offending thing off his sexy body causing him to growl at me with need and hunger in his gorgeous green eyes. He then lets out a loud hiss when I scratch my nails down his chest before I push him back to lay on our bed. I slowly begin to crawl up his sexy body as he set ups on his elbows to look at me. "You are pure perfection, baby…And you are all mine." I purr when I lean forward and begin trailing wet hot kisses down his chest as I rid him of the rest of his clothes in the blink of an eye. "I love you so much, my husband." I moan against the soft tan skin of his hipbone before I drag my tongue up the length of his huge and extremely hard cock, not taking my eyes from his.

"Fuck." Emmett groans as he watches me take him into my mouth completely. He situates himself to lean on one elbow so he can thread his fingers through my thick curls as I take him in mouth and down my throat; his curls tickling my nose once his entire length is encased in my mouth. I keep my eyes locked with his as I swallow hard then begin to bob my head up and down his length slowly; scraping my teeth when come back up and swallowing hard as he slides down my throat. "Oh fuck baby, that feels so good! Mmmm, please don't stop." He groan when I begin to purr loudly around his cock, and the vibrations from this action wildly shoots straight through him, building his pleasure even more and causing his entire body to tense.

"Mmmm." I moan around him as he suddenly explodes into my mouth. I greedily swallowing all that he gives me, and like always, I want more. Before I can suck him back down my throat and make him cum once more for me, Emmett lifts me off of him then flip our positions so that I'm now on my back beneath him as he hovers over me.

Emmett growls deep in his throat as he begins to kiss and lick every part of my body slowly, and oh so sensually. I'm purring like crazy when he looks up at me and grins as he continues to move his mouth further down my body.

"Get ready to scream, Isabella." He purrs when he has his face positioned between my thighs. My body is practically vibrating from that primal look on his gorgeous face alone. "I want you nice and loud, baby."

I toss my head back into the pillows and arch my back when Emmett grabs both my thighs and roughly spreads my leg into a fucking split. "Please baby, don't tease me." I groan when he drags his tongue slowly up, from my entrance to my clit and back down again. He swirls his tongue a few times then repeats this slow and torturous action. "Em, baby…FUCK! I need more, please!" I'm screaming out in frustration.

Emmett gives me a very sinful grin before he leans forward and sinks his teeth into my inner thigh. He takes a few pleasurable gulps then removes his teeth from my flesh and seal the wound with his tongue. I'm a moaning mess when he finally consumes my core with his mouth. I can feel everything; his mouth, his teeth, his tongue. I feel it all as he devours my sex like a starving and savage man.

I feel myself suddenly about to fall off that blissful edge that only Emmett has ever or will ever bring me to, and the moment my orgasm crashes over me he stops, and in the blink of an eye, he is on his back and I am straddling his hips with his dick buried deep inside me as I pulse and flutter around his dick.

Emmett begins to buck his hips as he lifts me up and down. "Fuck me hard, Isabella. Take all you want and ride me, baby!" He roars as he continues to thrust his hips in time with mine.

I smile down at him as I tighten my thighs against his hips and begin to rock and grind against him, while he continues to lift my body up and down, hard and fast. I sudden feel the need to mark him, so I lean forward and sink my teeth into his neck.

Oh fuck, this feels so damn good.

After I've taken care of Emmett's new mark, I lean in and mold my mouth to his as we continue our hard primal pace for hours and hours, not stopping for anything. Our bodies are covered in sweat as we make love over and over, alternating between slow and sensual, and rough and needy. I've lost count on how many times I have fallen from that blissful edge, just to be brought back once again. Emmett has continuously taken me to the top of that beautiful peak, then pushed over repeatedly.

"God baby, I love you so much." Emmett tells me as he positions us so that we're on our sides and he is spooning me. I shiver when I feel his mouth, tongue, and teeth move across my neck and shoulder. "You are mine for all eternity, Isabella." He mumbles against the mark that he just gave me as he slowly lifts my leg up and over his thigh.

"Emmett!" I cry out his name as he rubs his dick against my clit from behind then thrust into me hard; going deeper than he ever has before.

Oh god, I really, really love this position.

I let out a loud moan that's full of raw passion as I push my ass into him while he continues to move in and out of me slowly. "I love you too, for all eternity. Oh god yes! Emmett, you feel so good. Harder…Faster! Please, baby!"

"Like this?" Emmett glides his hand to both my breast and grips them hard as his thrust become brutal, but oh so pleasurable. "You like it when I fuck you hard and rough like this, don't Isabella?" He pushes his body up a little and moves his hand back down to my thigh, slipping underneath my knee and lifting it up higher so that its now hooked over the bend of his elbow. He begins to pound into me as hard and fast as he can, until we both are screaming out our release.

I suddenly feel Emmett sink his teeth into the juncture of my neck as he continues to pound into me causing the both of us to fall once more. "Fuck, I love it when I feel the urge to bite you like that." My sexy husband moans then licks the wound he just gave me before crashing back on the bed to lay on his back. I giggle when he flips me over and pulls me across his chest and holds me close to his body. "I'll never get enough of you, wife." He leans down and presses his lips to mine.

"Mmmm," I moan into his soft lips. "You are all I need, husband." I mumble as I rest my head on his chest and begin to dose off into a very restful sleep.

* * *

It's dark again when I begin to stir. Damn, how long did we sleep? I roll over and snuggle into Emmett's chest, causing him to chuckle as he runs his hand down my naked back to my ass. He gives it a gentle tap as he presses his lips to the flesh just under my ear. "Glad you are finally awake, Mrs. McCarty."

"Mmhm" I look up and grin at my sexy husband. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I woke up when Carlisle and Esme got back from hunting." He kisses my waiting lips then releases his tight hold on me before setting up on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. "Are you hungry, babe? Esme is down in the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious." Emmett tells me at the same time I hear his stomach growl.

I smile as I get to my knees and rub my hand up his back before wrapping my arms around him and kissing his shoulder and neck. "I'm starving because my husband kept me in bed for a really long time."

"I didn't hear you complaining. All I hear was 'oh god Emmett, harder…faster! YES! YES! YES!" My crazy mate tries to imitate my voice while breathing heavily.

"That was a piss poor imitation of me." I giggle then bite his shoulder playfully. "Now, lets go shower then we can go eat." I grin at my big and very sweet man as he turns to me and kisses my lips lovingly.

He then scoops me up and carts me off to our bathroom for a nice hot shower to wake us up. Once Em and I are clean, dried and dressed, we race down the stairs to the kitchen; following the smell of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, butter beans, and cornbread. Damn, my mouth is watering!

"Well hello newlyweds." Our mother smiles at us as she sets our dinner on the bar.

"Thanks mom." Emmett lifts me into his lap like he does every time we eat at home.

"This looks great." I smile before taking a huge bite then moaning like a porn star. "Oh god in heaven, this is so freaking delicious. Thank you so much for this, mom. I'm so freaking hungry."

I feel Emmett slide his hand up to the side of my ass then slap it. "Stop moaning like that, baby, or I am gonna take you while we eat." Oh hell yeah, I just might like that. On second though; we might choke if we do that.

The moment Em and I are done eating, Alice comes rushing into the house with Jasper on her tail, putting everyone on edge, yet again. "Edward is about to call, Carlisle. He is going to ask for a family meeting." Well, I guess the honeymoon is over now.

Great, grand, fucking wonderful!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


End file.
